Fake Love
by Haou Ddraig
Summary: fate es una estudiante de preparatoria hija del líder de un grupo de yakuzas, nanoha heredera de la mafia, hayate hija del jefe de la policía, ginga compañera de fate desde la secundaria, alice líder de la mafia china, carim la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y mejor amiga de fate. ¿Que pasara cuando se enteren de que todas están comprometidas con fate?
1. I

**La nueva compañera de clases es la hija de un gánster**

"Sabe bien"

Expreso la chica rubia después de probar lo que estaba cocinando, su nombre es Fate testarossa, una joven de 15 años y estudiante de primer año de la preparatoria, llevaba su cabello largo atado casi al final y unos ojos de color rojo. Ella se encontraba en la cocina de su casa preparando el desayuno para todas las personas que viven con ella. Fate es una adolecente normal excepto por una cosa…

"Todo el mundo, la comida ya está lista"

Fate salió de la cocina mientras daba ese aviso

"Buenos días, joven ama"

Los hombres que se encontraban en el comedor le dieron la bienvenida, ellos no son simples personas, tenían una apariencia amenazadora, con cicatrices y tatuajes en varias partes de sus cuerpos y había alrededor de 40 de ellos. Todos ellos son yakuzas, una chica normal se asustaría si viera a tantos hombres como ellos en su casa, pero fate no, eso es porque ella es su líder o más precisamente su futura líder

Todos esos hombres hacen parte del clan de yakuzas testarossa, el cual es liderado por el padre de fate, rey testarossa. Él había logrado poner a muchas hombres de tokyo bajo su mando y formo una gran organización. Esta contaba con cientos de miembros pero solo algunos cuantos vivían en la casa de fate como guarda espaldas, la casa de fate era grande y estaba dividida en 2, la principal donde fate y sus padres vivían, y la otra donde se quedaba el resto

A pesar de ser yakuzas su grupo no estaba relacionado con actos ilícitos como robos o contrabando, esto se debía al código de honor creado por el padre de fate, ellos eran relativamente tranquilos, aunque a veces tenían roces con la policía. La razón de haber creado el clan testarossa fue para unir a delincuentes de bajo nivel y convertirlos en una familia con el fin de proteger su territorio, tokyo, de otros grupos

Cada hombre tomo una bandeja con la comida, se sentó y comenzaron a disfrutarla

"Este delicioso"

"Como se esperaba de la joven ama"

"Gracias por hacer esto por nosotros todo el tiempo"

Los agradecimientos y alabanzas llovían sobre fate

"No se preocupen, no es por ofenderlos pero si se los dejara a ustedes terminarían preparando algo no comestible"

Ella simplemente respondió diciendo eso para después tomar un bocado de su comida

"Ninguna comida supera la de nuestro futuro líder"

Uno de los muchos hombres dijo eso lo que hizo que fate se tensara

"Ya les dije que no me interesa ser el líder de un grupo de yakuzas"

"¡No puede ser!"

Todos los presentes gritaron de manera unánime

"Vaya, tu sí que sabes cómo crear un alboroto tan temprano fate"

La persona que apareció de repente diciendo eso fue la madre de fate, precia testarossa,tenia una apariencia joven, su cabello color violeta estaba muy bien cuidado, era una mujer tanto hermosa como amable. Precia estaba acompañada por la más confiable miembro del clan y segunda al mando linith, la cual había estado a cargo de la crianza y protección de fate desde que nació, como una hermana mayor

"Buenos días madre, linith"

"¡Buenos días jefa, linith-san!"

Los hombres hicieron una reverencia y saludaron a su líder perfectamente sincronizados

"Fate, hoy vendrá una amiga a visitarnos, por favor ven a casa temprano"

"¿Una amiga de mama?"

"Ama fate, si no se da prisa llegara tarde a clases"

"Tienes razón linith, gracias"

Fate termino de desayunar y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su casa seguida de los miembros del clan

"Espere joven ama, déjenos acompañarla, prepararemos una limosina de 15 puertas para usted"

"Gracias pero no es necesario, ya soy una estudiante de preparatoria, iré caminando"

Aunque fate rechazo la propuesta de aquel hombre gentilmente, la verdad era que ella quería en lo posible no ser acompañada por ellos, esto se debe a que en la secundaria y la primaria cuando era 'escoltada' muchos de sus compañeros se veían aterrorizados y le temían, por lo que no tenía muchos amigos

"Ama fate, quisiera darle una advertencia antes de irse"

Linith hablo con un tono y mirada seria captando la atención de fate

"Últimamente nuestro territorio ha sido invadido por gánsters que aparecieron de repente"

"¿Gánsters?"

Fate estaba sorprendida por la aparición inesperada de otro grupo

"De hecho, tuvimos un enfrentamiento hace unos días, así que por favor tenga mucho cuidado. Una vez dicho eso, por favor dese prisa o realmente se le hará tarde"

"Ya veo, gracias por la advertencia linith. Bueno, me voy"

"Que le vaya bien, joven ama"

Fate emprendió su camino en dirección a la escuela, ella trato de sonar tranquila al despedirse pero en realidad estaba nerviosa por lo que linith había dicho

(Como puede despedirse tan tranquilamente cuando podríamos tener problemas con esos gánsters ¿Qué pasaría si comienzan un tiroteo?)

Fate apresuro el paso mientras pensaba en eso

(Quisiera tener una vida normal. Ahora que lo pienso, me la paso todo el tiempo estudiando así que no tengo tiempo para más nada, ni siquiera he tenido una pareja con la cual tener citas)

Fate estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar chocar con una chica que se le apareció de repente en una esquina

"Kya"

La otra chica dejo salir un lindo grito al caer al suelo

"Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo y no prestaba atención por donde iba"

Fate se apresuró en disculparse y le tendió la mano a la otra chica

"Tranquila, yo era la que estaba corriendo ya que tenía prisa, así que también tengo la culpa"

Aquella chica acepto la ayuda de fate y tomo su mano, fate la ayudo a levantarse

"Deje caer mi desayuno"

La chica dijo eso mientras veía la tostada a medio comer tirada en el suelo, esta cayo de su boca cuando se estrelló con fate

(Una chica chocando conmigo mientras comía una tostara, creí que este tipo de momentos cliché solo pasaban en los simuladores de citas de los que he oído)

Mientras pensaba en eso fate miro detalladamente a la chica frente a ella, tenían casi su misma estatura y ojos azules como el cielo, su largo cabello castaño estaba amarrado a del lado izquierdo en una coleta alta. Fate recordó cuando solía llevar su cabello atado en 2 coletas cuando era niña

"Siento lo de tu tostada, déjame pagártela"

Fate metió su mano en el bolsillo de su uniforme en busca de dinero, pero la chica negó diciendo

"No, realmente no es necesario"

"Me sentiré mal sino lo hago"

"Si quieres pagármelo entonces podrías llevarme a la preparatoria kaisei, es que estoy perdida"

La preparatoria privada kaisei es la misma escuela a la que fate asiste, la chica de cabello castaño llevaba el mismo uniforme que fate por lo que debió deducir que ella también iba camino allí

"Está bien, entonces vamos"

Fate acepto sin problemas, estaba bien ya que iban al mismo lugar, además no podía dejar sola a una persona perdida

"Aun no me he presentado, mi nombre es Fate testarossa"

"Yo me llamo takamachi nanoha, mucho gusto"

Fate y nanoha llegaron apenas a tiempo para empezar las clases, ellas se separaron al entrar al edificio, fate fue directamente a su salón, mientras nanoha dijo que tenía que ir a la oficina del director y se fue luego de que fate le indicara como llegar

"Buenos días fate"

En el salón de clase, una hermosa chica saludo a fate, su nombre es carim gracia, es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y mejor amiga de fate, su cabello es rubio y largo como el de fate y sus ojos son de color azul violeta, sus altas calificaciones y belleza la hacen una de las chicas más populares de la preparatoria

"Buenos días carim"

Fate le regreso el saludo amistosamente y camino hasta llegar a su asiento, el cual estaba junto al de carim

"Buenos días testarossa-san"

Quien la saludo esta vez fue nakajima ginga, su cabello violeta brillaba al igual que sus ojos del mismo color, ellas se conocieron durante la secundaria y habían estado en la misma clase 3 años

"Buenos días nakajima"

"Ah, testarossa-san tienes una mancha en tu chaqueta"

Fate miro el lugar que ginga indicaba, había una mancha amarilla a la altura de su pecho

(Probablemente es mantequilla de la tostada que cayó sobre mi cuando me choque con takamachi)

Ginga saco un pañuelo y se acercó para limpiar la mancha

"Déjalo, está bien"

"Si lo dejas así entonces no podrás quitarla después de que se seque"

Ginga presiono ligeramente sobre la mantequilla, cuando sintió que algo suave finalmente noto que estaba tocando el pecho de fate, ginga rápidamente quito su mano y hablo con tono nervioso

"L-l-l-lo siento, no fue apropósito"

"Está bien, ambas somos chicas así que no importa"

En ese momento la maestra encargada entro al salón

"La clase comenzó, todos por favor a sus asientos"

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la profesora todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, el asiento de ginga estaba al otro extremo del salón

"Muy bien, les presentare a nuestra nueva estudiante transferida"

(¿Aun estamos en abril y ya tenemos una estudiante transferida tan pronto?)

A fate le parecía extraño que alguien se transfiriera cuando el año escolar apenas estaba iniciando

"Adelante takamachi-san"

"Si"

Una voz se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta del salón, la cual fue abierta casi de inmediato, una chica de cabello castaño entro y caminó hasta estar junto a la maestra

"¡Buenas a todos! He sido transferida desde estados unidos, mi nombre es takamachi nanoha, mucho gusto. Nací aquí en Japón pero cuando tenía 9 años me mude a estados unidos debido al trabajo de mis padres. Espero llevarme bien con todos"

Un alboroto se formó por parte de los estudiantes, los cuales estaban extrañamente emocionados

"¡Es tan linda!"

"¡Es una belleza increíble!"

Comentarios como esos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el salón. Por otra parte, fate estaba sorprendida, ya que esto era algo inesperado

(No pensé que ella fuera una estudiante trasferida, aunque pensándolo bien, no es normal que un estudiante ordinario no sepa cómo llegar a su propia escuela o a la oficina del director, supongo que debí darme cuenta de que era nueva)

"Muy bien hagan silencio, hay un asiento vacío junto a testarossa-san, ese será tu lugar"

"Si"

Nanoha asintió y camino hasta su pupitre que estaba entre fate y la ventana para después tomar asiento, nanoha le sonrió a fate y luego dijo en voz baja

"No volvemos a ver"

"Si, a partir de hoy seremos compañeras, llevémonos bien"

"Igualmente"

(¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Y por qué es tan amigable con fate?)

Sentada a la derecha de fate, carim se preguntaba qué clase de relación tenía la estudiante transferida con su mejor amiga

"Testarossa-san ¿Puedo encargarte ayudarla y enseñarle la escuela?"

"Si profesora"

"Gracias, bueno comencemos con la reunión"

Luego de que la reunión de orientación de la mañana terminara, las clases comenzaron hasta que el timbre que indicaba el inicio del descanso sonó. Luego de que el profesor de japonés se retirara varios estudiantes salieron del salón para ir a almorzar. Durante toda la clase nanoha tenía una cara complicada, como si le costara entender lo que el profesor escribía en el tablero

A nanoha le fue acercado un cuaderno desde su lado derecho, la persona que lo sujetaba era fate

"Ten, son mis apuntes de la clase de japonés. No pudiste tomar notas ¿cierto?"

"Muchas gracias testarossa, la verdad es se me han hecho difíciles los kajis después de no practícalos durante años"

"Supongo que eso es normal"

El día estaba por terminar, la última clase era educación física y trataba de velocidad, competían de a 2 en la pista mientras la maestra cronometraba su tiempo

"Siguientes, testarossa-san…"

"SI"

Era el turno de fate, cuando se trataba de carreras ella era la más veloz de su clase, ni siquiera los chicos podían vencerla

"Y takamachi-san"

"Si"

Nanoha asintió y se paró al lado de fate

"Tú puedes Fate"

"Buena suerte testarossa-san"

Fate podía escuchar los gritos de apoyo de carim y ginga. Fate le deseo suerte a nonoha y esta hizo lo mismo. Ambas se colocaron en posición y cuando la profesora dio la señal comenzaron a correr

Fate tenía ventaja al principio pero nanoha poco a poco la alcanzaba, hasta rebasarla, la victoria fue para la castaña

"Estuviste asombrosa takamachi"

"Tú también eres muy rápida testarossa, creí que en algún momento me alcanzarías"

Luego de las clases fate le mostraba la escuela a nanoha como su profesora a cargo le había pedido, le mostro la cafetería, el gimnasio, la piscina, la enfermería y otros lugares. Su última parada era la parte trasera de la escuela, la cual estaba llena de animales de toda clase, desde aves hasta reptiles y peces, todos estaban en jaulas o peceras, también habían masetas con flores

"¿Qué es este lugar testarossa?"

"Es el club de cuidansa de animales, incluso si digo que es un club la verdad es que yo soy la única miembro, tal vez debería llamarlo la granja de la escuela"

"Pensé que estarías en el club de pista o alguno deportivo ya que eres bastante rápida"

"Me han invitado, pero si aceptara no podría cuidar de este lugar, todos son animales que han sido lastimados los traigo aquí para cuidarlos hasta que se recuperen"

"¿Los recogiste todos?"

"Sí, excepto los peces, ellos son mascotas. Puedes esperarme hasta que termine el trabajo"

Fate comenzó a alimentar a los animales y luego rego las plantas

"¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?"

"No es necesario, no quiero causarte molestias takamachi"

"No es molestia, además me has estado ayudando mucho hoy, así que quiero ayudarte para agradecértelo, además me gustan los animales y las plantas"

"Tienes mascotas en tu casa"

"No, por diversas razones no puedo tener una mascota"

"Ya veo, bueno, algo de ayuda me vendría bien"

Fate sonrió despreocupada, y nanoha le devolvió una sonrisa igual

"Testarossa ¿Eres extranjera?"

Mientras trabajaban nanoha pregunto eso, era una pregunta frecuente para fate, eso se debía a su cabellera rubia inusual en las japonesas además de que su nombre parecía extranjero, cualquiera que las viera pensaría que fate era la estudiante transferida en lugar de nanoha

"Mi padre es japonés y mi madre de Italia, yo nací en Italia aunque he vivido aquí la mayor parte de mi vida, ¿Qué hay de ti takamachi-san? ¿Alguno de tus padres es de estados unidos?"

"No, ambos son japoneses, mi padre trabajaba como guardaespaldas, el recibió una oferta para proteger a una persona importante en estados unidos por un largo tiempo así que nos mudamos"

Ambas chicas hablaron de varios temas hasta que terminaron las labores, se despidieron en la intercesión en donde se conocieron esa mañana y cada una tomo un camino diferente, mientras caminaba a casa fate pensaba en nanoha

(Takamachi-san es muy amable, pero… hay algo en su olor que me resulta familiar, me pregunto que será)

El sonido de un disparo saco a fate de sus pensamientos, ella se encontraba en un parque, el sol aún no se había puesto. Mirando en la dirección en de la que provino el disparo vio a un grupo de personas, más específicamente 'sus chicos' persiguiendo a otro grupo que probablemente eran los gánsters de los que le advirtieron esta mañana, por suerte no parecía haber nadie ajeno a ellos por la zona

(Parece que cada vez se pone peor, de seguir así podría convertirse en una verdadera guerra)

"Hemos logrado espantar a esos cobardes"

Un hombre del grupo de fate, que parecía ser quien estaba a cargo, lanzo un grito de victoria seguido de las ovaciones de sus compañeros, la celebración fue interrumpida cuando apareció otro hombre que llevaba a uno de sus compañeros apoyado en su hombre

"Aniki, unos miembros de los gánsters aparecieron en la calle 3"

Al parecer ese hombre y el que estaba apoyado en él vinieron a pedir refuerzos para enfrentar a el grupo que apareció en otra área

"¡¿Qué?! Esos bastardos no se rinden ¡Vamos, cabrones!"

El grupo de yakuzas se fueron a toda velocidad en dirección a la calle 3

(Sera mejor hacer como que no he visto nada, no quiero meterme en un asunto tan peligroso)

Fate retomo su caminata y en pocos minutos llego a su casa

"¡Ya regrese!"

"Bienvenida fate, ¿podrías acompañarme a la sala?"

Fate camino junto a su madre hasta entrar en la sala y se sentó en un sofá, precia se sentó tras el escritorio frente a su hija y linith se paró a su lado

"Iré directo al grano fate ¿Te gustan las chicas?"

"¿Eh?"

Fate estaba completamente confundida por la repentina pregunta

"Te he preguntado si te gustan las chicas"

"Espera un momento, sé que nunca he tenido un novio pero eso no significa que me gusten las mujeres"

"Eso podría hacer las cosas más complicadas"

"¿Qué quieres decir madre?"

"Como ya sabes, un grupo de gánsters ha aparecido y hemos tenido conflictos con ellos, de seguir así habrá una guerra que pondrá en peligro la ciudad"

El peor desenlace que fate podía imaginar estaba por ocurrir, lo que le hizo preguntar

"¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para evitar que eso pase?"

"Hay una manera. La verdad es que soy amiga de la esposa del líder de los gánsters, ella tiene una hija de tu edad y por eso quiero pedirte que seas su pareja"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Para ser más precisos, ya son pareja, ya que están comprometidas"

"¡¿Comprometidas?! ¿Cómo resulto de esta manera?"

Fate estaba sorprendida y no pudo evitar elevar el tono de su voz

"Tu padre pensó que esta situación podría pasar en algún momento y para evitarla él y el jefe del otro grupo arreglaron un compromiso entre ustedes hace unos años. Creo que olvidamos decírtelo"

"¿Qué estaba pensando papa? ¿Cómo me pudo comprometer con otra chica?"

"La verdad es que en un principio tu prometido era su hermano mayor, pero el año pasado este renuncio a su puesto como heredero para estar con otra chica, por lo que la segunda hija se convirtió en la heredera y tu prometida"

"P-pe-pe-pero yo… estar con una chica es…"

"Lo siento fate, no te lo pediría sino fuera porque hay vidas de por medio, por favor hazlo"

Precia junto sus manos frete a su cara en un gesto de súplica hacia su hija

"Si los herederos se vuelven novios entonces eso debería mantener a raya a ambos grupos. No necesitas casarte con ella, solo sean parejas hasta que termines la preparatoria"

(¿Es decir 3 años? Eso es mucho tiempo, pero si no lo hago…)

Para fate, lo que decía su madre sonaba lógico, ya que su grupo la amaba no entrarían en conflicto con el grupo de su prometida, esto aplicaba de igual manera al otro bando si las circunstancias eran iguales

"Está bien, hare lo que pueda"

"Gracias fate, linith por favor diles que pasen"

"Si mi señora"

Linith, que estuvo en silencio hasta ahora, asintió a la orden de precia y salió de la habitación, fate no esperaba que su prometida estuviera aquí

"Espera un momento mama, no estoy preparada mentalmente para esto"

"Pero no podemos hacerlos esperar"

(Esa voz…)

Dos voces se escuchaban del otro lado de la puerta y una de ellas se le hacía familiar a fate

"Fate te presento a tu prometida"

Cuando precia dijo eso la puerta de la sala se abrió con perfecta sincronización, del otro lado se encontraba linith acompañada de una mujer de cabello largo y castaño junto a una chica que fate conocía, era la estudiante transferida, takamachi nanoha. La mirada de ambas se cruzaron y ninguna pudo ocultar su asombro

Para fate las cosas comenzaron a encajar, la transferencia de nanoha concordaba con la aparición de los gánsters, y su olor, que se le hacía familiar, era el aroma de la pólvora

"Ellas son takamachi momoka y su hija nanoha"

"takamachi ¿eres la hija de un gánster?"

"¿Testarossa eres la próxima líder de los yakuzas?"

"¿Ya se conocen?"

"Eso es porque inscribimos a nanoha en su misma escuela, precia. Mucho gusto fate-chan, soy la madre de nanoha, puedes llamarme momoka"

"Mucho gusto momoka-san"

Fate regreso el saludo de la mas manera cortes que pudo

"Vamos nanoha preséntate adecuadamente a tu prometida"

Momoka ínsito a su hija, pero nanoha parecía tener problemas para hacerlo

"Espera mama, aún no he aceptado todo esto"

"Como ya te dije, no tenemos otra manera de detener la guerra más que esta y nos estamos quedando si tiempo"

En ese momento un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, este se produjo cuando una de las paredes fue derribada, varias personas vestida de forma elegante entraron por el agujero de la pared

"¡Señorita nanoha!"

"Miyuki onee-chan"

"La he encontrado, señorita. Parece que es cierto que los yakuzas la habían secuestraron, pero ya no tema, como una de las líderes del grupo takamachi yo la protegeré"

Repentinamente las puertas de la sala fueron abiertas y entraron hombres que hacían parte del clan Testarossa

"Jefa ¿está usted bien?"

"¿Qué ha sido ese estruendo?"

"¡Son los del grupo takamachi!"

"¡Bastardos!, ¡¿Cómo se atreven a irrumpir en esta casa?!"

"No crean que los dejaremos ir como si nada, no les tendremos misericordia"

Después de escuchar los gritos de amenazas del clan Testarossa, los miembros del grupo takamachi comenzaron a provocarlos aún más con amenazas también

"Les mostraremos lo que pasa cuando le ponen las manos encima a nuestra señorita"

"Destruiremos esta ciudad junto con todos ustedes"

"Quisiera ver que lo intentaran"

"Suficiente"

La voz de linith se escuchó en toda la sala

"¿Linith-san?"

"¿Por qué nos detiene?"

"La chica que está con ellos es takamachi Miyuki, la más fuerte miembro de su grupo, no creo que ninguno de ustedes pueda vencerla, además…"

Luego de advertir a su grupo, linith miro a precia, que estaba junto a momoko, todas las otras personas vieron en la misma dirección

"Parece que ha habido un mal entendido aquí"

Momoko hablo con una sonrisa

"J-jefa ¿Por qué esta aquí?"

Miyuki no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa después de finalmente darse cuenta que momoko se encontraba presente

"Miyuki, nosotras no hemos sido secuestradas, estamos aquí visitando a la prometida de nanoha"

Luego de que momoko aclarara las cosas, precia declaro

"Chicos, ella es la prometida de fate, asegúrense de tratarla bien"

Ambas madres tomaron a sus respectivas hijas por los hombros y la acercaron a la otra chica

"¡¿Queeeeee?!"

Exceptuando a precia, momoko y linith, todos los presentes gritaron confundidos, eso incluye a nanoha y fate, aunque ellas estaban lo hicieron porque estaban impresionadas de que sus madres hicieran esa declaración

"Señorita nanoha ¿eso es cierto?"

Miyuki pregunto aun escéptica. La sala se quedó en un silencio total por unos segundos. Fate podía sentir una gota de sudor bajar por su cara hasta su barbilla para después caer al suelo. El silencio finalmente termino cuando nanoha respondió mientras abrazaba el brazo de fate entre los suyos

"Si, es verdad. Nosotras somos pareja ¿verdad dulzura?"

(¿Dulzura? ¿Por qué takamachi me llamo así de repente? Un momento, ella debe haberse pensado que actuar como pareja es lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento)

Luego de llegar a esa conclusión, fate decidió seguirle la corriente a nanoha

"Si, es justo como dice mi amorcito"

Nanoha se sacudió ligeramente al escuchar a fate llamarla de esa manera. El silencio se formó una vez más por unos cuantos segundos

"La joven ama finalmente consiguió pareja"

"Oh, qué bueno, estábamos preocupados porque no había tenido un novio hasta ahora, pero no pensé que le gustara una chica"

"Felicidades joven ama"

El grupo de fate comenzó a decir cosas como esas mientras derramaban lágrimas de alegría

"Señorita"

Miyuki se acercó hasta nanoha, que se había separado de fate

"¿Q-qué pasa?"

"No me había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado a esa edad. La pequeña niña que he protegido desde pequeña se ha convertido en una dama sin que me diera cuanta. Como su hermana mayor, realmente me alegro"

"M-muchas gracias"

Nanoha tenía una sonrisa forzada en su cara mientras veía como miyuki dejaba salir lágrimas de felicidad

"Ya que las cosas están así, por el amor de la joven ama fate, no pelearemos de nuevo contra el grupo takamachi"

El grupo de fate asintió a las palabras de linith

"Nosotros también, estaremos apoyando el amor de la señorita nanoha con la heredera del clan testarossa"

Miyuki declaro eso apoyada por su grupo, de repente ambas chicas fueron rodeadas y una lluvia de preguntas por parte de sus grupos cayó sobre ellas

"Señorita ¿Quién se confesó primero?"

Uno de los hombres del grupo de fate lanzo esa pregunta sin pensarlo 2 veces hacia nanoha. Fate no podía hacer más que desearle buena suerte en su mente a la castaña

"Bueno… e-ella me dijo que fue amor a primera vista"

Nanoha contesto completamente sonrojada

"¡Ohhhhh! Amor a primera vista"

"Qué bueno es ser joven"

"Quisiera preguntarle algo joven fate"

Esta vez fue miyuki quien hablo

"Ya que están enamorados deberías conoces los gustos de la señorita nanoha, ¿sabes cuales es su comida y su música favorita?"

Ahora era el turno de fate para ser interrogada, al parecer miyuki aún no estaba segura de los sentimientos de fate por nanoha

"Miyuki onee-chan es de mala educación preguntar tanto"

Al escuchar las palabras de nanoha, miyuki se disculpó y no insistió en una respuesta. Fate había sido salvada por 'su prometida'

"Lamentamos mucho si las incomodamos, pero sino les molesta, quisiera hacerle una última pregunta"

Uno de los hombres de fate insistió tercamente en hacer otra pregunta, fate y nanoha se vieron entre sí, para después asentir. Luego de recibir el permiso de ambas, aquel hombre pregunto

"Señorita ¿Ya se han besado?"

Aquel hombre dijo la última parte en voz baja, aparentemente tratando de ser discreto, aunque todos de igual forma lo escucharon

Las 2 chicas se tensaron al escuchar esas palabras, no esperaban que preguntaran algo tan íntimo de manera directa

"Pues, nosotras…"

"Joven ama, la pregunta va dirigida a la señorita"

Fate trato de responder pero fue interrumpida por aquel hombre

(Esto es malo, es normal que una pareja se bese, si les dice que no lo hemos hecho ellos sospecharan de nosotras)

Fate estaba completamente nerviosa ¿Qué responderá nanoha?

 **CONTINUARA**

Espero que no se enojen por terminarlo sin dar la respuesta de nanoha. Finalmente el primer capítulo de mi nuevo de MSLN está listo, luego de terminar con el fict shooting star (que si no han leído deberían hacerlo)

Espero que esta fict les guste, quiero aclarar que no tendrá lemon como el anterior y que no se cada cuanto lo actualizare, pues tengo otros proyectos pendientes

Tal vez haya algunas palabras que no entienda, asi que se las aclarare, kaisei es el nombre de la escuela (la misma en la que nanoha y fate estudian en el manga innocent). Kajis es uno de los tipo de escritura japonés. Aniki es la manera informal de llamar a un superior puede significar hermano/jefe

Me gustaría saber que opinan sobre este fict, que es uno de los muchos que msln tiene, también quisiera preguntarles algo, he leído un fict de fatexlindy y otro de nanohaxvivio, quisiera saber que opinan sobre esas relaciones, ¿les gustan?, ¿no les gustan? o ¿les disgusta? Comenten, dependiendo de las respuestas podría hacer un fict con esa temática

Gracias por leer este fict


	2. II

**Mi primera cita es con una linda demonio blanco**

Fate testarossa y takamachi nanoha, habían sido comprometidas entre ellas por sus padres sin saberlo. Ellas tendrían que actuar como pareja para evitar que el clan yakuza testarossa y los gánsters del grupo takamachi se enfrentaran unos contra otros y arrasaran con la cuidad

Luego de haber admitido su noviazgo frente a los miembros de sus grupos, estos comenzaron a hacerles preguntas, curiosos por saber sobre su relación. Fue cuando alguien le pregunto a nanoha algo difícil de contestar

"Señorita ¿Ya se han besado?"

Fate pensaba que la respuesta correcta era 'Sí, lo hemos hecho' y esperaba que nanoha dijera eso

"Nosotras… Nosotras… Nosotras… Nosotras… ¡Nosotras aun no nos hemos besado!"

Nanoha estaba completamente roja y tan avergonzada que grito inconscientemente, pero contrario a lo que fate esperaba…

¡!

"¡Bravo!"

Por alguna razón todos comenzaron a gritar alegres

"Así es como deben ser las parejas jóvenes, puras"

(¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Nos salvamos?)

Fate estaba muy confundida por aquella reacción, fue entonces que uno de sus hombres le dijo

"Eso es bueno, porque si ustedes 2 tuvieran un amor impuro y se hubieran besado antes de los 10 días, estarían muertas"

Todos en el grupo de fate y el de nanoha estaban de acuerdo, ninguna de las chicas parecía entender esa actitud. Tal vez estos hombres tenían un pensamiento antiguo sobre el amor y las parejas

Ambas chicas dejaron salir un suspiro pensando que lo peor había pasado y se relajaron, pero no duro mucho. Un hombre del grupo de fate se acercó a nanoha, e inversamente, un hombre del grupo de nanoha se acercó a fate

"Tal vez no hace falte que lo diga, pero si llegas a dejar a la señotira nanoha/joven ama fate, sufrirás las consecuencias"

Ambas chicas se tensaron y sintieron un escalofrío correr por sus espaldas

Varios minutos después, fate y nanoha fueron finalmente liberadas. Fate quería hablar a solas con nanoha, así que la llevo a su habitación

"¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?"

"Aun si me lo preguntas, no sabría cómo responder, testarossa"

"Llegado a este punto, solo podemos fingir para evitar que una guerra estalle y destruyan la ciudad"

Ambas dejaron salir un suspiro

"Nunca hubiera pensado que tu vida fuera parecida al mía, testarossa"

"Yo tampoco me lo esperaba. Por cierto takamachi, dijiste que tu padre era guardaespaldas, ¿Entonces que paso?"

"Pues, la persona que contrato a mi padre y por la que nos mudamos a los estados unidos era el anterior líder de este grupo. Ya que no tenía hijos o familiares cercanos, cuando se retiró nombro a mi padre su sucesor, por ser la persona en la que más confiaba"

"Y entonces tu padre acepto"

"En un principio no, ya que él quería volver a Japón y ya que aquí había un clan de yakuzas, si nuestro grupo venia probablemente se desataría una guerra, pero luego de llegar a un acuerdo con el líder del clan de los yakuzas decidió aceptar convertirse en el líder del grupo"

"'Ese' clan de yakuzas es el mío, el líder de 'ese' clan es mi padre y 'ese' acuerdo al que llegaron fue nuestro compromiso"

"Parece que sí. Supongo que tendremos que fingir ser una pareja, al menos por ahora"

"No hay de otra, siento que tengas que salir conmigo"

"No, no me molesta, si fuera otra persona seguro me disgustaría, pero ya que eres tú… porque se trata de ti, testarossa, fue que no me negué"

Fate se sonrojo y aparto la mirada de nanoha

"Gracias, pero ¿Qué se supone que hacen las parejas?"

"No lo sé, nunca he salido con nadie"

"¿En serio?"

"Si"

Nanoha respondió tímidamente

"Pensé que al menos habrías tenido un novio, ya que eres muy linda takamachi"

Esta vez fue el turno de nanoha para ruborizarse

"Bueno, es que no entiendo de cosas como el romance, ni nada parecido"

La cara sonrojada y la expresión avergonzada de nanoha causo un fuerte efecto en fate

(Takamachi es muy linda… espera ¿Por qué mi corazón se acelera a pesar de que ella también es una chica?)

"Nanoha, es hora de irnos"

"Mi madre me llama. Adiós testarossa, tratare de pensar en algo"

"Yo también"

Las chicas se despidieron y la noche paso. A la mañana siguiente, fate ya se había despertado, pero se encontraba acostada en su cama pensando en lo que había vivido el día anterior

(Supongo que solo tendremos que fingir ser una pareja cuando estemos delante de nuestros grupos. No debe ser tan difícil)

Fate fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a alguien tocar la puerta

"Joven ama ¿esta despierta?"

"Si, linith"

"Tiene una visita"

"¿Una visita?"

Cuando fate entro en la sala, cuya pared había sido ya arreglada gracias al trabajo de los miembros de su clan, se encontró con 2 chicas

Una de ellas era nanoha, la cual llevaba puesto un lindo vestido de una pieza color azul claro, la otra chica era miyuki

"Bu-Buenos días dulzura. Siento venir tan de repente, pero ¿Quieres que tengamos una cita?"

Las palabras de la nerviosa nanoha sorprendieron a fate, pero después de pensarlo con calma fate llego a la conclusión de que probablemente esto no había sido idea de nanoha, la extraña sonrisa de miyuki hizo a fate pensar que tal vez esto lo había planeado ella y de hecho era así

Después de pensarlo durante la noche, miyuki pensó que había algo extraño en la relación de nanoha con fate. Esta cita podría ayudarla a descubrir que es

"Bien por usted joven ama"

"Estoy tan celoso"

Los miembros del grupo de fate que habían escuchado la conversación decían cosas como esas

"Hoy es sábado y hace un lindo clima, es perfecto para que una pareja tenga una cita"

"No debimos venir sin avisar miyuk onee-chan i, testarossa tal vez tenga algo importante que hacer"

"Pero señorita nanoha, ¿Qué podría ser más importante que salir con su pareja? O ¿es que acaso no quiere joven fate?"

Al final fate no tuvo más opción que aceptar tener una cita con nanoha, con el fin de no levantar sospechas. Luego de que fate regresara a su habitación y se cambiara, ambas chicas salieron de la residencia testarossa

Mientras caminaban por el andén, ambas chicas podían percatarse que los miembros de sus grupos las seguían, ellos eran realmente malos escondiéndose, sus cabezas sobresalían de los arbustos o de los bordes de las casas y autos

"Lo siento testarossa, debes haber tenido otros asuntos hoy"

"Esta bien, no tenía nada particularmente planeado para hoy. De cualquier forma, es una buena oportunidad para mostrarte la ciudad, te debe ser difícil ya que te acabas de mudar, incluso cuando nos conocimos estabas perdida"

"Gracias, eres muy amable testarossa, la verdad es que ya había vivido aquí antes de mudarme, pero algunas cosas parecen haber cambiado mientras no estaba"

"Entonces vayamos allí primero"

Fate señalo un edificio alta que estaba cerca. Ambas chicas entraron en el

"Este es un centro comercial al que no había venido"

"Es nuevo, lo abrieron hace casi un mes, tiene de todo"

"Buenas ¿están buscando algo?"

Mientras caminaban una de las trabajadoras de una tienda las saludó

"¿Qué tal si echan un vistazo en nuestra tienda? Nos hemos abastecido con una nueva colección de ropa para la temporada de primavera"

La secretaria se estaba dirigiendo particularmente a nanoha, la cual parecía vacilante, nanoha no estaba acostumbrada tipo de lugar y la vendedora pareció notarlo, por lo que decidió hacerla su objetivo

La vendedora continúo hablando con nanoha para presionarla

"Vengan por aquí, hay un vestido que estoy segura que le quedaría muy bien"

Nanoha parecía estar temblando, cuando estaba a punto de ceder y entrar a la tienda, fate la tomo de la mano y la detuvo

"Gracias, pero tenemos algo de prisa, tal vez en otra ocasión, de nuevo se lo agradezco"

Después de decir esas palabras fate se fue llevándose a nanoha con ella

"Gracias testarossa"

"No te preocupes, parecías estar teniendo problemas ahí"

"Solo un poco Nyahahaha"

Nanoha se fijó que fate aun la sujetaba de la mano, fate siguió la vista de nanoha y al ver sus manos, rápidamente la soltó

"Lo siento"

"No te preocupes… ¿A dónde deberíamos ir?"

"Puede que sea un poco temprano, pero ¿Qué tal si almorzamos? Conozco un buen restaurante"

"Suena bien"

Ambas fueron un restaurante familiar que estaba en el segundo piso de ese centro comercial

Luego de almorzar fueron al cine, eligieron ver una película romántica, pensando que lo que una pareja de verdad haría

Entraron a la sala de cine, se sentaron una al lado de la otra, cuando la película estaba por comenzar las luces fueron apagadas.

"Joven ama fate"

En medio de la película, fate escucho como alguien la llamaba entre susurros, cuando vio hacia la esquina de los asientos se encontró con varios hombres de su grupo agachados, tratando de ocultarse tras la silla

"Joven ama, es su oportunidad, bésela"

"Idiota, todavía es muy pronto para eso"

"Es ahora cuando deben tomarse de las manos"

El hombre A fue regañado por el hombre B, mientras el hombre C trataba de aconsejar a fate

(Incluso nos siguieron dentro del cine)

Fate estaba sorprendida y a la vez tan concentrada en sus chicos que no noto que del otro lado nanoha estaba pasando por una situación parecida

"Señorita, en una cita cuando están viendo una película deben tomarse de las manos"

(¿Qué hago? Si no tomo la mano de testarossa, todos podrían pensar que hay algo raro, incluso miyuki onee-chan está viéndonos, pero ¿Cómo se sentirá testarossa si de repente tomo su mano?)

En ese momento nanoha sintió como su mano era tomada, vio la cara de fate pero ella estaba fingiendo estar concentrada en la película, nanoha decidió hacer lo mismo y no movió su mano, estuvieron tomadas de sus manos hasta que la película finalmente termino

Luego de salir del cine fueron a la sala de juegos, jugaron y ganaron suficientes tickets para reclamar un premio, nanoha sugirió cambiarlos por 2 correas para celular que hacían juego entre si

(testarossa está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que no sospechen, así que yo también lo hare)

Eso era lo que pensaba nanoha, luego de salir del salón de juego caminaron un poco, de pronto fate tomo la mano de nanoha por tercera vez ese día y comenzó a correr jalándola

Ambas entraron a un elevador y fate presiono el botón para cerrar la puerta, para después hundir el que las llevaría a la azotea. Nanoha no sabía que pasaba

"¿Qué ocurre testarossa?"

"No es nada, quería mostrarte algo en la azotea y pensé que el tomar el elevador será una buena oportunidad para perderlos. Tú también estas cansada de que nos estén siguiendo ¿verdad?"

"La verdad es que si, la azotea debe ser un buen lugar para tomar un respiro"

"Así es, además vamos ahí por otra razón"

Nanoha no entendió a lo que se refería, pero fate solo le dijo 'ya lo veras'

Luego de que el ascensor llegara y salieran de este, nanoha soltó un sonido de admiración

"Se puede ver toda la ciudad desde aquí"

"Así es, este centro comercial es el más grande de todos y se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad. Te había dicho que te mostraría la ciudad ¿recuerdas? Desde este lugar será fácil hacerlo, por haya esta mi casa, por haya la escuela y por haya la estación del tren"

Fate señalo los tres puntos

"Realmente puedo verlos"

"¿Crees poder encontrar tu casa desde aquí takamachi?"

"Déjame ver, si tu casa está por haya, la mía debería estar en esa dirección"

"Parece que no está muy lejos de la mía"

"Gracias por traerme aquí y por todo lo de hoy testarossa, fue muy divertido"

"No es nada, ya que debemos tener citas para evitar que sospechen de nosotros supongo que al menos debemos disfrutarlas"

Fate dijo eso en voz baja en caso de que alguno de sus hombres o los de nanoha las estuviera viendo

"Me divertí tanto que olvide la razón de la cita"

Una fuerte brisa soplo de repente, era algo usual ya que estaban muy alto

"Hace algo de frio"

"Espérame aquí takamachi, iré a comprar algo caliente para beber"

Fate se fue corriendo inmediatamente sin esperar una respuesta

(No necesitaba irse por su cuenta, podríamos haber ido juntas. En verdad es muy amable)

Mientras nanoha pensaba eso 4 chicos se le acercaron

"Hola señorita. Eres realmente linda"

"¿Quieres acompañarnos a tomar un jugo?"

"Lo siento, pero ahora estoy con alguien"

Nanoha los rechazo gentilmente, pero aquellos hombres eran muy insistentes

"No digas eso, ven con nosotros"

"Te divertirás mucho, te lo prometo"

Nanoha sentía ganas de ignorarlos he irse, pero tenía que esperar a fate

Algunos miembros del grupo de nanoha, que las habían alcanzado, querían golpear a esos tipos, pero para la suerte de aquellos hombres, fate llego justo a tiempo para salvarlos de una golpiza

"Los siento takamachi, la fila era larga, ¿te hice esperar mucho?"

"Oh, ha llegado otra chica linda"

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas con una amiga?"

"Ella también puede venir con nosotros"

"Mientras más mejor"

Fate ignoro los comentarios de los 4 chicos y tomo a nanoha para llevársela con ella

"Lo siento, no estamos interesadas. Adiós"

Entraron de nuevo al ascensor y fate presiono un botón cualquiera

"Que tipos tan tercos. Ten"

Fate le extendió un vaso de té caliente que acababa de comprar a nanoha

"Gracias por el té y por ayudarme también"

"No te preocupes ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Hemos hecho de todo hoy, creo que estaría bien solo caminar un poco"

"Hay un parque cerca de aquí ¿quieres ir?"

"Si"

Luego de salir del centro comercial no tardaron mucho en llegar al parque que fate menciono, pero no estaban solas

"Parece que nos alcanzaron takamachi"

"Si, ellos parecen no cansarse"

Nanoha hizo una sonrisa irónica. Tanto los miembros del grupo de fate como los de nanoha estaban 'escondidos' observándola

"Discúlpame un momento, voy a los lavados"

Nanoha se fue en dirección a un baño público, mientras fate se sentó en una banca a esperarla

(Jamás me imagine que terminaría saliendo con una chica)

"Me pregunto qué pensaría carim si supiera de esto"

"¿Me llamaste?"

Una dulce voz llego a los odios de fate, por un momento su cuerpo se puso rígido. Cuando miro hacia su derecha se encontró con su amiga y compañera de clases, carim gracia

"Me sorprendiste. Te vi y cuando me acerque para hablarte te escuche llamándome"

"Car-carim"

"¿Qué haces aquí sola fate?"

"Solo daba una vuelta ¿Qué hay de ti carim?"

Fate contesto, mientras en su interior deseaba que nanoha se tardara hasta que carim se hubiera ido

"Mi padre me pidió que hiciera algo por él, ya termine así que iba de regreso a casa. Pero no creí toparme contigo"

Carim hizo una gran sonrisa, haciendo que fate se preguntara cual era el motivo de su alegría

"¡Dulzura! Gracias por esperarme. Lo siento, no quería tardarme tanto…"

Las palabras de nanoha, que acababa de regresar, se cortaron cuando noto a carim

Carim se sorprendió, a la vez que los cuerpos de nanoha y fate se tensaban

"N-nanoha-san ¿acabas de llamar 'dulzura' a fate?"

"Bueno… veras… es que…"

Nanoha no era capaz de hacer una sola oración

"'Dulzura' es la manera en que se llaman las personas que se gustan… ¿Acaso ustedes son pareja?"

Por alguna razón carim también estaba nerviosa, al igual que fate y nanoha

"No, nosotras…"

Cuando fate estuvo por negarlo recordó que sus hombres y los de nanoha las estaban vigilando

(Esto es malos, todos nos están viendo. Pero no puedo dejar que carim piense que somos novias, de todas las personas, ella es la única que no quiero que lo piense. Cierto, puedo decirle que no somos pareja y luego hacerle creerle a los demás que le había mentido porque quería mantener mi relación con nanoha como un secreto. Eso debería funcionar)

Antes de que fate pudiera decir algo, nanoha se aferró a su brazo y hablo

"¡Tienes razón! De hecho nos hicimos pareja recientemente y estamos en nuestra primera cita. Estamos perdidamente enamoradas la una de la otra"

Los nervios hicieron que nanoha hablara sin pensar bien lo que decía

"¿Qué haces takamachi? Podría ser malo si le decimos que somos pareja"

Fate susurro lo más bajo que pudo para evitar que carim la escuchara

"Cuando salí del lavado, escuche a algunos de los miembros de mi grupo decir que sospechaban de nosotras, dijeron que parecíamos solo amigas saliendo de compras en lugar de una pareja en una cita. Si ahora negamos que somos novia entonces empeoraremos las cosas"

Nanoha hablo con el mismo volumen en su voz que el que fate había usado antes. Fate se resigno tenía que seguir esto con el fin de evitar una guerra

"E-es cierto, estamos saliendo aunque es debido a ciertas circunstancias"

"Ya-ya veo, estoy sorprendida, pero… las 2 se ven muy bien juntas. Es evidente que están enamoradas"

"¿E-evidente?"

Nanoha y fate hablaron al mismo tiempo, no esperaban que alguien dijera eso

"Lo siento, estaban en medio de una cita ¿no es así? No quiero incomodarlas, así que me retiro. De todas formas tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos"

"…Si"

"Adiós carim-san"

Fate y nanoha se despidieron y carim se alejó caminando rápido. Cuando ya no podía verla, fate dejo salir un suspiro profundo

"Lo siento, ella es tu amiga ¿no?"

"Si, no te preocupes, hablare con ella después"

Las 2 estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que nanoha finalmente lo rompió

"Testarossa, si no te importa, hay un último lugar al que quisiera ir ¿Esta bien?"

"Seguro, ¿A dónde?"

"Es una tienda de dulces que vi ayer cuando iba camino a la escuela. Vayamos allí, quiero probarlos"

"Si"

Luego de caminar por unos minutos finalmente llegaron a la tienda de dulces, entraron y tomaron asiento en el fondo. Era una de esas tiendas en las que chicos vestidos de meseros o chicas con trajes de sirvientas llegaban a la mesa a tomar los pedidos

En menos de un minuto una chica con traje de sirvienta se acercó a la mesa de nanoha y fate, mientras ellas leían los menús

"Bienvenidas ¿puedo tomar sus pedio…?"

La voz de la chica se detuvo de repente, pero fate no se dio cuenta, esto era porque la voz le parecía familiar, al ver a la chica que las atendía noto que era una conocida suya

"¿Nakajima?"

"¿Testarossa-san?"

Se trataba de nakajima ginga

"¿Se conocen?"

Nanoha no era capaz de reconocer a ginga, pues no se habían cruzado durante su primer día de clases, a diferencia de carim, quien se sentaba al lado de fate

"Ella es una de nuestras compañeras de clases"

"Tú eres la estudiante transferida, takamachi-san ¿cierto?"

"Sí, soy takamachi nanoha, mucho gusto nakajima-san"

"Igualmente, mi nombre es nakajima ginga"

Era normal para las chicas ir con sus amigas a una tienda de dulces, así que fate y nanoha creian que ginga no pensaría que son pareja. En el caso de carim, todo ocurrió porque nanoha llamo a fate 'dulzura'

"Nakajima ¿Qué haces aquí? Nuestra escuela no permite que los estudiantes trabajen"

"No, esta es la tienda de mi madre, la ayudo de vez en cuando"

"Ya veo, realmente eres muy buena persona y el traje de sirvienta te queda muy bien"

Ginga se sonrojo por las palabras de fate

"¿Qué-que quieren comer?"

Ginga pregunto en un intentando de cambiar el tema

"Pediré una tarta de fresas"

"Yo quiero una de chocolate"

"Bien, una tarta de fresa para takamachi-san y una de chocolate para Testarossa-san. Se las traeré en un momento"

En otra parte.

Carim acababa de llegar a su casa

"Ya regrese"

Su voz sonaba desanimada

"Bienvenida carim, la cena estará lista pronto"

Quien la recibió fue su medio hermano mayor, Verossa acous

"No tengo hambre, estaré en mi cuarto"

Carim entro en su habitación, prendió el foco y se acostó en su cama

(Fate y nanoha-san están saliendo. No esperaba que ha fate le gustaran las mujeres, pero ¿Por qué le gusta alguien que apenas acaba de conocer?)

Repentinamente carim se percató de algo

(¿Por qué me molesta que fate este saliendo con alguien? Acaso yo…)

 **CONTINUARA**

Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap

Sobre los fict de lindyxfate y de nanohaxvivio que mencione en el primer fict, olvide especificar que serían de temática lemon (+18) ¿Les gustaría que los hiciera?

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, continuare actualizando este fict en cuanto pueda


	3. III

**Ayudando a mí falsa novia**

Era lunes en la mañana y fate se encontraba caminando en dirección a su escuela mientras pensaba en la cita que había tenido con cierta castaña hace 2 días

(Que mala suerte que nos encontráramos con carim, ella realmente debe estar pensando que takamachi y yo estamos saliendo. Hoy debo hablar con carim y decirle la verdad)

"Testarossa"

Una chica del otro lado de la calle había llamado a fate, sacándola de sus pensamientos, se trataba de su 'novia', nanoha. Fate cruzo la calle y camino hasta estar junto a ella

"Buenos días, testarossa"

"Buenos días takamachi, ¿Qué te paso? Te vez agotada"

La cara de nanoha era de cansancio, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche

"Después de nuestra cita de hace 2 días fui interrogada por varias horas"

"Igual que a mí"

Mientras hablaban de esto y lo otro llegaron a la escuela

"No sé si podre soportar sus interrogatorios por 3 años"

"Nuestro mayor problema es tu hermana. Es la única que sospecha sobre nuestra relación. ¿Sabes dónde está?"

"No lo sé, no la he visto en toda la mañana. Por cierto Testarossa, creo que lo mejor será no hablar sobre esto en la escuela"

"Estoy de acuerdo"

"También creo que deberíamos hablar con gracia-san, para que no se lo diga a otros"

"Yo me encargo, y no te preocupes, carim no es la clase de persona que habla acerca de los asuntos de otros"

Cuando fate y nanoha entraron al salón, encontraron que carim ya estaba allí junto a otros estudiantes

"Carim"

En cuanto fate la llamo, el cuerpo de carim tembló ligeramente. Carim miro a fate mientras trataba de que su expresión fuera la misma que siempre tenia

"¡Buenos días fate!"

"Buenos días. ¿Quisiera hablarte contigo?"

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Es sobre lo de hace 2 días…"

Antes de poder continuar hablando, fate fue interrumpida por otra chica, se trataba de Bannings arisa

"Vaya, pero si son Testarossa y takamachi"

De repente ambas chicas se convirtieron en el centro de atención de todos en el salón

"Las hemos estado esperando"

"¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres! ¡Felicidades!"

Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras lanzaban confeti

"Escuchamos que ustedes 2 estaban saliendo, les deseamos muchas felicidades"

Nanoha y fate estaban sorprendidas

"¿De dónde escucharon eso?"

Quien respondió fue arisa

"No te hagas la tonta fate, el sábado Suzuka y yo las vimos teniendo una cita"

"Las vimos"

Suzuka añadió, corroboro las palabras de arisa

"Me siento un poco frustrada, no pensé que conseguirías una pareja antes que yo"

Arisa tomo a fate de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla

"¡Takamachi!"

"Y pensar que una chica se nos adelantaría"

"YISUSSSS"

Algunos chicos derramaban lágrimas de arrepentimiento, en ese momento la profesora encargada de la clase entro al salón

"¿Qué pasa? ¿ takamachi y Testarossa están saliendo? Qué bueno es ser joven"

"¿Usted también profesora? ¡Es un error! ¡Lo están malentendiendo!"

"No tienes que avergonzarte"

"Le digo que no es así profesora, lo que pasa es que…"

Antes de que fate pudiera decir otra cosa noto algo extraño, vio de reojo por la ventana y vio a miyuki. El salón de fate estaba en un segundo piso, por lo que miyuki estaba sobre las ramas de un árbol que estaba a escasos metros del edificio escolar, usando binoculares para ver hacia el salón de fate y nanoha

Nanoha siguió la mirada de fate y cuando vio a miyuki se sorprendió enormemente

(Realmente sospecha de nosotras, no pensé que nos vigilaría mientras estamos en la escuela. Debe estar esperando a que cometamos un error para demostrar que estamos fingiendo. Esto es malo)

Mientras esos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de fate, todos sus compañeros guardaban silencio esperando a que fate continuara

"¿Qué quieres decir con que es un malentendido?"

La que finalmente rompió el silencio fue arisa, seguida de suzuka

"¿Acaso no están saliendo?"

"Parece que no tiene caso negarlo. Es verdad, somos pareja"

"Es justo como dice Testarossa"

"No debe darles vergüenza admitirlo"

"Si, en estos días es normal ver a 2 personas del mismo género ser pareja"

"Una vez más ¡Felicidades!"

Las felicitaciones y los confetis comienzan a llover una vez más. Nanoha y fate dejan salir un suspiro de resignación. En medio del alboroto, fate se acerca a carim

"Carim, sobre lo que te quería decir…"

"Felicidades, hacen una buena pareja"

Carim la interrumpió con esas palabras y la conversación murió hay. Las clases iniciaron y el día transcurrió relativamente normal, antes de darse cuenta las clases ya habían terminado. Nanoha y fate caminaban por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras

"Estoy cansada"

"Yo también. Nos interrogaron durante el receso y entre las clases"

(Además, con la hermana de takamachi vigilándonos, no pude hablar con carim)

"… ¿Testarossa?"

"Lo siento takamachi. ¿Dijiste algo?"

"Decía que debo quedarme en la escuela por unos asuntos, puedes adelantarte"

"Si no tardaras, puedo esperarte"

"No te preocupes. Nos vemos"

Nanoha se despido y se alejó caminando a pasos rápidos, dejando a fate un poco intrigada. Luego de perder de vista a nanoha, los pensamientos de fate regresaron a su problema actual

(De seguir así, es probable que carim continúe pensando que me gusta takamachi hasta la graduación. No, tengo que encontrar la manera de aclararle las cosas, pero con la hermana de takamachi observándonos será difícil hallar el momento)

"Testarossa-san ¿Ya te vas?"

"Sí, ¿tú también nakajima?"

"Sí, las actividades del club ya terminaron"

"Estas en un club deportivo ¿cierto? Suena agotador"

"¿Te importa si caminamos juntas un rato?"

"Claro, nuestras casa quedan en la misma dirección"

Ginga y fate salieron de la escuela mientras conversaban de varias cosas, hasta que de repente ginga toco el tema de nanoha

"Me sorprendió mucho escuchar que tú y takamachi-san estaban saliendo"

"¿En serio? Supongo que es normal, muchos deben creer que takamachi es demasiado buena para mi"

"No digas eso. Si le gustas a takamachi-san debe ser porque ella vio algo bueno en ti"

"¿Tú crees? La verdad es que no creo que haya algo bueno en mi"

"Eres muy modesta, hay muchas cosas"

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí, por ejemplo como takamachi-san tiene problemas con el japonés le prestas tus notas. También traes a los animales que encuentras abandonados y los cuidas, también ayudas a las personas cuando están perdidas, cuando Bannings-san es regañada por olvidar sus tareas, tu mientes diciendo que tampoco la hiciste y dejas que te regañen junto con ella. ¿Vez? Hay muchas cosas. Creo poder entender porque le gustas a takamachi-san. Ah, mi casa queda en ese direccion, nos vemos mañana Testarossa-san"

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al cruce en el que se separaban. Ginga se fue sin darle tiempo a fate para decir algo más que 'si, nos vemos mañana'

El día siguiente llego. Fate ya se encontraba en el salón de clases, esa mañana no se había encontrado con nanoha durante su trayecto a la escuela. La puerta del salón se abrió y quien entro fue la castaña, la cual camino hasta su asiento junto a fate como usualmente lo hacia

"Buenos días Testarossa. Te extrañe"

Fate miro de reojo por la ventana y vio a miyuki en el mismo árbol en el que estaba el día anterior, luego miro a nanoha y dijo

"Buenos días takamachi. Yo también te extrañe"

Esto era algo que no se podía evitar, sería raro solo saludarse de manera normal. Una pareja usualmente se besaría pero tanto para nanoha como para fate, eso era algo que iba más allá de lo que estaban dispuestas a hacer, por lo que su mejor opción era actuar acarameladas

Como era de esperarse los estudiantes a su alrededor se pusieron animados

"¡Que apasionadas!"

"¡Coqueteando tan temprano en la mañana!"

(¿Cuánto tiempo pasara hasta que pierdas el interés en nosotras?)

Fate se preguntaba eso mientras se forzaba a sonreír. Carim las observaba en silencio desde su asiente, igual que ginga

Durante el receso, luego de comprar su almuerzo en la tienda de la escuela, fate se dirigía hacia la terraza que había en el techo del edificio escolar. Al girar en una de las esquinas se topó con nanoha un par metros más adelante junto a 2 chicas de su clase, la distancia era tan corta que fate podía escuchar su conversación

"Entonces será en otra ocasión"

Dijo la chica 'A' mientras se retiraba junto con su amiga, nanoha las despedía con la mano mientras decía

"Si, la próxima vez"

Nanoha dejo salir un suspiro, pero no parecía se de tranquilidad. Fate se le acerco por detrás y le pregunto

"¿Paso algo?"

Al ser sorprendida por la repentina aparición de fate, el cuerpo de nanoha tembló ligeramente

"¿Testarossa?… No, no pasa nada"

Nanoha estaba un poco nerviosa y esto no paso de ser percibido por fate, pero ella decidió que lo mejor no era indagar al respecto

"¿Ya almorzaste? Si no lo has hecho ¿Quieres que almorcemos juntas en la azotea?"

"Sí, me gustaría"

Ambas caminaron hasta llegar a su destino. Estando allí, se sentaron en una de las bancas y almorzaron tranquilamente

"Este lugar es muy tranquilo"

Dijo nanoha, después de darle un sorbo a su jugo

"Sí. No vengo a menudo pero con todo el ajetreo en el salón y la cafetería este es el único lugar en el que puedo relajarme"

"Tal vez sea el único lugar en el que podamos estar solas"

"No estamos solas, estoy segura de que tu hermana nos está observando desde algún lado"

"Es cierto"

"Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto con ella"

"Creo que eso será imposible. Cuando a miyuki-onee chan se le mete algo en la cabeza no escucha nada de lo que le dicen"

"Ya veo"

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, parece que onee-chan no podrá vigilarnos después de la escuela. Algo surgió de repente y tiene que encargarse, aunque no estoy segura de que es"

"Es bueno saberlo. Por cierto, quería comentarte algo. Acerca de nuestra relación, creo que debería estar bien si le decimos la verdad a un amigo que pueda guardar el secreto. Incluso si es solo una persona, tener a alguien que entienda nuestra situación hará que la carga sea menor. ¿Qué te parece?"

"…Sí, creo que está bien"

Nanoha puso una sonrisa melancólica mientras se ponía de pie

"Las clases están por comenzar, quiero ir a lavarme las manos, puedes adelantarte"

Debido a que apenas se conocían, fate no era capaz de decir si la actitud de nanoha era extraña o no

Las clases finalizaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Fate decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de que miyuki no estaba para aclararle la situación a carim

"Carim ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa juntas?"

"¿Está bien que no acompañes a tu novia?"

La voz de carim parecía no llevar ninguna emoción

"Ella tiene cosas que hacer, así que está bien. Además, quiero hablar contigo"

Al igual que el día anterior, nanoha tenía asuntos que manejar en la escuela por lo que no podrían irse juntas

"Está bien"

La respuesta de carim fue simple, ambas chicas salieron de la escuela. Durante el camino, carim no miraba a fate en absoluto

"¿Sobre qué querías hablarme?"

"Es sobre takamachi y yo"

"¿Necesitas un consejo? Lo siento, pero no tengo experiencia en el amor así que no puedo ayudarte. Pero lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes de seguro es tu culpa"

"¿Cómo puedes saltar a esa conclusión sin que te haya dicho nada?"

"Porque siempre tienes la culpa"

Fate no sabía el porqué de la actitud de su amiga, pero se sintió herida al escuchar eso

"Como sea, no ha pasado nada entre nosotras. La razón por la que quería hablarte era para decirte lo que está pasando, pero lo que te voy a decir debes guardarlo en secreto"

Las palabras de fate finalmente captaron la atención de carim. Ya que estaban en la calle, fate acerco su cara a la oreja de carim y hablo en voz baja

"Takamachi y yo solo estamos fingiendo ser novias"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

Carim se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, fate le explico sus circunstancias sin profundizar mucho en el asunto

"Así es como están las cosas"

"Ya veo, pero ¿es necesario esforzarse tanto en aparentar cuando están en la escuela?"

"Es porque estamos siendo vigiladas, incluso en la escuela"

"Eso es un poco exagerado de su parte"

Carim hizo una pausa durante unos segundos antes de continuar, su voz ahora era apenas audible

"Dime fate, ya que están fingiendo ¿Han tenido que besarse?"

"¡No! ¡Yo no sería capaz de hacer eso!"

"Ya veo, me alivia escuchar eso"

Fate no entendió a qué se refería exactamente con 'eso'

"Debe ser difícil estar fingiendo todo el tiempo, ¿Cómo lo está tomando Takamachi-san?"

"Bien, o eso pensaba. Ha estado extraña desde ayer"

"¿Extraña? ¿De qué manera?"

"No estoy segura, pensé que tú lo sabrías"

"No hay manera de que yo lo sepa, de hecho tu eres la más cercana a Takamachi-san en nuestro salón"

"Eso no es cierto, debería haber otros cercanos a ella. La he visto hablar con varias chicas"

"Puede ser, pero no he visto a Takamachi-san actuando tan amigable con alguien más que no seas tú"

"¿De verdad?"

Fue en ese momento que fate recordó algo, ella abrió su mochila y comenzó a rebuscar en sus cosas sin poder encontrar lo que buscaba

"Oh, no. Olvide mi libro de matemáticas en mi pupitre"

"Tenemos tarea para mañana, será mejor que lo busques. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"No te preocupes, iré yo sola. Nos vemos mañana"

Fate se fue corriendo en dirección a la escuela mientras se despedía de carim. Cuando llego, subió por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y se dirigió a su aula. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, en el cual aún habían estudiantes, fate escucho a alguien hablando sobre nanoha, lo cual llamo su atención

"¿Y Takamachi-san?"

"La invite, pero dijo que hoy no podría venir con nosotras. No pude evitar sentir como si estuviera poniendo una pared entre nosotras"

"Yo también siento que es difícil acercarse a ella"

"Aunque ella luce diferente cuando esta con Testarossa-san"

"¿Tal vez no le agradamos?"

El grupo de chicas comenzó a alejarse mientras continuaban su conversación. Fate recordó entonces las palabras que carim le había dicho hace poco

'No he visto a Takamachi-san actuando tan amigable con alguien más que no seas tú'

Sin saberlo, fate comenzó a caminar más y más rápido hacia el salón

(Ahora que me doy cuenta, desde que Takamachi se transfirió aquí hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas, pero he estado tan ocupada fingiendo que ser una pareja que no se me ha pasado por la mente como le va a ella en su vida personal)

Antes de que lo notara, fate ya había llegado al su salón de clase. Abrió la puerta y cuando entro pudo ver a la castaña sentada en su pupitre, nanoha estaba tan concentrada que no se percató de la presencia de fate tras ella

Mientras más se acercaba fate a nanoha, más fácil le era escuchar lo que ella murmuraba mientras escribía algo en un cuaderno

"¿Bannings? ¿Bannings? Oh, Bannings arisa. Ella es alegre y extrovertida, practica con el piano después de clase y me habla mucho. Tsukimura Suzuka, es muy cercana a Bannings-san, ella es más reservada pero también es alegre y amable, parece que practica con el violín. La próxima vez seguro les hablare…"

Fue entonces cuando nanoha finalmente noto que alguien se estaba acercando a ella desde atrás. Cuando se volteo vio a fate a solo 2 pupitres de distancia. Nanoha se sobresaltó, rápidamente se puso de pie y tomo el cuaderno entre sus manos como si tratara de ocultarlo

"T-te- testarossa. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?"

"Perdón, no quise sorprenderte"

"… ¿Me escuchaste?"

"…Sí"

La cara de nanoha se sonrojo, mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por la vergüenza

"¿Estabas escribiendo acerca de nuestros compañeros?"

Nanoha asintió tímidamente

"No estoy familiarizada con los demás y no sé cómo debería acercármeles o que debería hacer para hacer amigos"

"¿Eh?"

"Es por miyuki- onee chan. Ella no solo es precavida contigo, sino con todo los que me rodean. Ella me ha cuidado desde pequeña, incluso cuando papa solo trabajaba como guarda espaldas. Pero onee-chan es muy sobreprotectora. Me acompañaba de ida y vuelta a la escuela, cuando salía siempre me seguía y sin darme cuenta comenzó a investigar a las personas con las que me juntaba. Debido a eso no pude hacer amigos en mi vieja escuela"

Fate permaneció es silencio escuchando cada palabra de nanoha

"En verdad quiero hacer amigos como una chica normal y tener una vida normal. Pensé que al mudarme a Japón nadie sabría que soy la hija de un gánster y sería una buena oportunidad. Pero aun sin onee-chan cerca, no lo he conseguido"

El aula se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, fate tenía sus ojos fijos en nanoha, mientras esta solo la miraba de reojo

"Esto es extraño, parece que tenemos más en común que solo nuestras familias"

"¿?"

Nanoha finalmente miro a fate de frente, con una expresión de duda

"Hubo una época cuando yo también tomaba notas como las tuyas"

"¿Igual a las mías? ¿Por qué?"

"Mi familia son yakuzas, así que sin importar si cambiaba de escuela o de grado, mis compañeros siempre me evitaban. Por lo que empecé a hacer esas notas también, en ese momento alguien me ayudo"

"¿Quién?"

"Carim. A pesar de tener buenas notas, se acercaba a mí con la excusa de que quería que le explicara algo. Es una buena chica, estoy segura de que ambas se llevarían bien. Arisa ama a los perros, si hablas sobre ellos con ella seguro que se emocionara, tal vez no lo parezca pero seguro que tiene muchas ganas de ser tu amiga. Por el contrario, suzuka prefiere los gatos, tiene como una docena en su casa, también es muy buena estudiante, si le pides ayuda seguro que te enseñara"

Ahora era nanoha la que escuchaba a fate en silencio

"Con el tiempo que llevo en esta clase he aprendido mucho sobre los demás. Así que déjame ayudarte, ya que somos iguales"

"¿Esta bien si te pido que me ayudes?"

"Claro, nosotras ya somos amigas después de todo"

La sonrisa de fate no tenía nada especial, pero aun así hizo que nanoha se sonrojara o tal vez fueron sus cálidas palabras. Ahora nanoha no era capaz de mirar la cara de fate

"¿Amigas?"

"Sí, incluso si somos forzadas a actuar como novias no significa que no podamos ser amigas. Puedes apoyarte en mi cuando necesites ayuda"

"Gracias"

Nanoha le extendió su cuaderno, con las notas de sus compañeros a fate

"¿Puedes ayudarme testarossa?"

"Con gusto lo haré"

Fate tomo asiento junto a nanoha y pego sus pupitres

"También quisiera ver lo que has escrito de mi"

"¡No puedes!"

"Vamos, no seas así"

"¡Definitivamente no!"

"Ahora tengo más curiosidad sobre que escribiste de mi"

Nanoha y fate estaban tan concentrada en su charla que no notaron la presencia de alguien más en la puerta del salón

Se trataba de ginga, la cual había llegado al salón hace solo unos segundos, cuando iba a entrar escucho algo que no esperaba

(¿Qué quiso decir testarossa-san con 'actuar'?)

Ginga no tuvo el valor para entrar y preguntarle, así que decidió irse y dejarlas solas

 **EXTRA**

En la casa Takamachi

Nanoha salía del baño en su cuarto después de haber tomado una agradable ducha. En su mesa de noche se encontraba el cuaderno donde apuntaba los datos de sus compañeros. Cuando nanoha lo vio, recordó lo que fate había hecho por ella hoy

Nanoha abrió el cuaderno, busco la página en la que había escrito sobre fate y después de tomar un lapicero añadió algo más antes de irse a dormir

Las palabras escritas por ella fueron

'Una chica con muchas cualidades que no deja de ayudarme, me alegra haberla conocido y que sea haya convertido en mi primera amiga'

En la casa Gracia/Acous

(Fate y Takamachi-san no están saliendo. No sé por qué, pero me siento aliviada)

Carim pensaba en eso mientras cenaba con su familia

Verossa se preguntaba que le ocurría a su hermana, los últimos 3 días estaba con un mal humor, pero ahora estaba extrañamente feliz

(Los sentimientos de las mujeres son tan cambiantes como el clima)

Pensó Verossa

En la casa testarossa

Fate estaba tirada en su cama recriminándose por haber olvidado su libro de matemáticas por el cual se suponía haba regresado a la escuela. El profesor seguro que no le dejaría pasar esto

 **CONTINUARA**

Acá un capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado. Sobre los ficts de nanohaxvivio y fatexlindy al final no los hare, me di cuenta que esa temática incestuosa esta mas haya de mis habilidades actuales XD

Lupis Suigintou: de momento el fict si es nanofate pero aún está sujeto a cambios dependiendo de que se me ocurra hacer, también podria ser harem como se da a entender en la descripción

Fanfit no me dejo subir el archivo de word asi que tuve que copiarlo y pegarlo, por eso disculpen si hay algun problema con los párrafos, espero que para la próxima no presente este problema

Como siempre, gracias por seguir este fict


	4. IV

**Un pastel para la chica que me gusta**

Era un nuevo día, como ya era costumbre nanoha y fate caminaban juntas en dirección a la escuela, aunque había algo diferente. Por alguna razón nanoha estaba más alegre de lo usual

"Pareces estar de muy buen humor hoy takamachi"

"Sí, hoy tendremos lecciones de cocina. Estaba pensando que preparar algo y compartirlo con los demás, sería una buena forma de empezar a hacer amigos"

"Lo había olvidado, hoy tenemos clase de cocina"

"Eres muy olvidadiza, fate"

Parada delante de nanoha y fate se encontraba carim, quien había alcanzado a escuchar su conversación

"Buenos días carim"

"Buenos días fate, buenos días takamachi-san"

"Buenos días gracia-san"

"No es necesario que sea tan formal, puedes llamarme por mi nombre"

"Entonces carim-san puede llamarme por mi nombre también"

"Sí, nanoha-san"

"Es inusual encontrarnos camino a la escuela ya que siempre vas temprano debido a los asuntos del consejo estudiantil"

"Ayer en la tarde adelante mucho trabajo ya que quería… quería dormir un poco más hoy"

Lo que carim iba a decir era que quería caminar con fate a la escuela, pero le avergonzaba decirlo

Carim se unió a nanoha y fate, y las 3 continuaron caminando hacia la escuela

"Carim también pareces estar de buen humor hoy. ¿Es por la clase de cocina?"

"Sí, es por eso"

Si bien carim estaba feliz de por la clase de cocina, donde cocinaría algo para dárselo a fate, también le alegraba caminar junto a su rubia amiga a la escuela

Para mayor comodidad de los estudiantes, la clase de cocina se realizaba un periodo antes del receso, de esa manera los alumnos podrían comer lo que prepararon. Durante la clase de hoy el profesor a cargo puso como trabajo hacer un pastel

Todos los estudiantes tenían los ingredientes y dependía de cada uno que clase de pastel hacer

"Hare un pastel que sorprenderá a todos"

Nanoha estaba muy motivada

"Buena suerte con eso takamachi, por cierto… tu delantal es… bonito"

Todos los estudiantes tenían delantales blancos o negros y uno que otro rojo, todos los delantales eran simples excepto por el de nanoha, el de ella tenia volantes y era de un llamativo color rosa

"Miyuki onee-chan fue la que lo preparo para mi"

Siendo sincera, nanoha preferiría no usar algo tan llamativo pero era el único delantal que tenía así que no había otra opción

El trabajo era individual, por lo que cada quien se fue a su lugar y se pusieron manos a la obra

(¿Me pregunto si takamachi sabrá cocinar?)

Curiosa, fate miro a nanoha, la cual parecía estar haciéndolo bien. En una mesa cerca de nanoha estaba carim, quien por el contrario parecía no estar haciéndolo bien. Carim abrió un paquete de harina y vertió todo su contenido en el medidor de peso

"¿Aquí hay 90 gramos?"

Carim miraba el medidor intentando determinar el peso

(¡No sabe cocinar en lo absoluto!)

Con solo verla un momento fate había llegado a la conclusión correcta

(Me preocupa como acabara esto)

Un tumulto de chicas reunidas saco a fate de sus pensamientos. Siendo curiosa como era, fate puso su atención en la conversación que el grupo de chicas tenían

"¿A quién le darás el tuyo?"

"Pues…"

"Kyaa"

"¿De verdad?"

Aun escuchándolas fate no era capaz de entender a lo que se referían

"¿Qué les pasa?"

"Lo que ocurre es que ha corrido un rumor el cual dice que las chicas el darán el pastel que preparen a la persona que les gusta. Eso hizo que todos se emocionaran"

Comento Arisa, que estaba en la mesa junto a fate

"Ya veo. Tú le darás uno a suzuka ¿verdad?"

"¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

"No, ninguno"

"Como sea, tú también recibirás por lo menos uno de alguien"

(Así que le darán el pastel a la persona que les gusta. Estoy segura que suzuka le dará uno a arisa pero ¿Carim y nakajima se lo darán a alguien?)

"Nakajima-san, ¿te gustaría intercambiar pasteles conmigo?"

Un chico se le acerco inadvertidamente a ginga proponiéndole eso

"Lo siento, ya decidí a quien darle este pastel"

Ginga rechazó amablemente la propuesta del chico, el cual se fue con sus hombros caídos

"La familia de nakajima posee una tienda de pasteles, por lo que ella debe ser buena preparando dulces. No es de extrañarse que todos quieren su pastel"

"Arisa, ¿sabías que nakajima trabajaba en una pastelería?"

"Es una noticia que se rego recientemente. Unos chicos fueron a la pastelería de su familia y la vieron allí"

(¿Eh? Nakajima ya decidió a quien darle su pastel, entonces ¿Hay alguien que le gusta? ¿Me pregunto quién será?)

"Oh, entonces ya has decidido a quien dárselo ginga ¿Quién es?"

Suzuka, que trabajaba en la mesa junto a ginga, parecía estar tan curiosa como fate, por lo que se le acerco a ginga y le pregunto directamente. La atención de fate inmediatamente se concentró en ellas 2

"Ahora debo batir los huevos"

Por su parte, carim continuaba haciendo el pastel pensando que lo hacía bien. Carim tomo un huevo, lo partió con cuidado y hecho la clara junto a la yema en un tazón, luego tomo otro huevo e hizo lo mismo con él. Tomo la batidora manual y empezó a batir aplicando cada vez más fuerza

Sin darse cuenta, carim uso tanta fuerza que el contenido en el tazón salió volando. De alguna manera fate se las arregló para atrapar la mescla en pleno vuelo usando su propio tazón

"Eso estuvo cerca. Aplicaste demasiada fuerza carim"

"Lo siento, creí que mientras más rápido lo batiera más rápido estaría"

El incidente con carim hizo que fate no pudiera escuchar la charla de ginga y suzuka, pero fate no le dio mucha importancia

"Ten más cuidado"

"Lo hare, gracias fate"

Fate regreso a su lugar, estaba atrasada por haberse distraído tanto. Cuando se dispuso a comenzar se dio cuenta que le dejo su tazón a carim

(Tendré que volver y pedírselo)

"¿Cómo vas Testarossa-san?"

Antes de que fate se diera cuente, ginga estaba parada junto a ella

"¿Nakajima? La verdad es que no he avanzado nada"

Fate hizo una sonrisa torpe mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza

"Tienes algo de huevo en la cara"

Sin pensarlo, ginga pasó su mano por la mejilla de fate para limpiarla. Cuando noto la suave piel de fate, ginga se sonrojo

"Di-disculpa"

"¿Eh? No- no es nada"

Sin saber bien el porqué, fate también estaba un poco avergonzada. En ese momento, un fuerte grito llamo la atención de ambas

"¡Kyaaa!"

Cuando miraron en la dirección de la que provino el grito vieron una gran llama saliendo del fogón que carim manipulaba. Rápidamente fate tomo el extintor, quito el seguro y apunto a la estufa para después accionarlo

"¿Cómo paso eso carim?"

"¡N-no sé, el fuego de la nada…!"

Carim tartamudeaba mientras trataba de encontrar una explicación

"Como sea ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Pero… pensar que hacer un pastel sería tan difícil"

Fate estaba tan preocupada de lo que pudiera ocurrir que decidió ayudar a carim

"Te ayudare, así que no te preocupes"

"No tienes que hacerlo, me las arreglare por mi cuenta"

"Tan solo déjame ayudarte"

"¿Qué hay de tu pastel?"

"Aún tenemos tiempo, lo hare cuando acabemos con el tuyo. Ahora démonos prisa, pásame la azúcar"

Carim finalmente acepto la ayuda de fate y juntas prepararon el pastel, además fate se las arregló para terminar el suyo a tiempo, pero…

"Fate, ¿Qué es esto?"

Pregunto arisa mientras veía el pastel de carim, el cual era tan oscuro como el chocolate a pesar de que se suponía que era de vainilla

"Pues, lo deje en el horno mientras preparaba el mío y le dije a carim que estuviera pendiente de él, y este es el resultado"

"La habilidad de carim para la cocina es casi nula"

Fate no hizo nada para refutar el comentario de arisa, ya que no podía

Por su parte carim veía el pastel decepcionada

"Perdón fate, aunque me ayudaste, termine echándolo a perder"

"No es necesario que te disculpes carim"

"Voy a votarlo, nadie se comería esto"

"¡Yo me lo comeré!"

No soportando ver a carim tan decaída, fate declaro eso con fuerza. Fate le arrebato el pastel a carim y con un tenedor tomo una parte de este, sin dudarlo ni un momento se lo llevó a la boca. Carim y arisa se sorprendieron por el acto audaz de fate, pero inesperadamente

"Esta bueno"

"No puede ser"

"No estoy mintiendo. Toma, pruébalo"

Fate partió un pequeño pedazo del pastel con su tenedor y lo acerco a la boca de carim, la cual por alguna razón se sonrojo ligeramente

(E-Esto es un beso indirecto)

Pensó carim

"Date prisa o se caerá"

Siendo incitada por fate, carim se apresuró y probó el bocado

"Realmente sabe bien, que extraño"

"¿Eh? ¿En verdad sabe bien? Déjenme probarlo"

Un poco indecisa, arisa comió un poco del pastel y se asombró a de que no tuviera un mal sabor. Al final de la clase para calificar a los estudiantes, el profesor debía probar lo que habían cocinado. Al principio se mostró un poco reacio a probar el pastel de carim, pero al ser incitado por fate y arisa, quienes decían que el pastel sabia mejor de lo que se veía, el profesor finalmente se decidió a probarlo y le dio a carim una nota aprobatoria, aunque no perfecta

(Estoy cansada)

Fate soltó un pequeño suspiro, la clase ya había terminado y fate era la única que se encontraba aun en el salón de cocina limpiando los utensilios que había usado

(Nunca pensé que a carim se le diera mal algo)

Luego de terminar de limpiar, fate salió del salón y se encontró con alguien en el pasillo, se trataba de ginga

"¿Por qué sigues aquí Testarossa-san?"

"Me retrase limpiando los utensilios ¿y tú nakajima?"

"Solo estaba de paso. Por cierto, te vi ayudando a gracia-san, realmente eres muy a amble"

Ginga dijo eso ligeramente sonrojada. Las mejillas de fate también se ruborizaron un poco al escuchar eso

"Realmente no fue nada. Ah sí, ¿A quién le diste tu pastel nakajima?"

"Lo hice para mi madre. Siempre me ha ayudado, así que quería aprovechar para agradecérselo"

"Ya veo. Realmente eres un buena hija"

"Testarossa-san… hice un pequeño pastel con los ingredientes que me quedaron ¿Quieres probarlo?"

Ginga pasó de tener un ligero rubor a estar tan roja como un tomate, aunque fate parecía no notarlo

"Claro. Ahora iba a encontrarme con carim y las demás para comer los pasteles que hicimos, ¿Quieres venir también? Te daré del mío"

"Sí, me gustaría acompañarlas"

"Entonces vamos"

Fate y ginga se reunieron junto a carim, nanoha, arisa y suzuka en el patio de la escuela

"Siento la intromisión"

"No te preocupes ginga"

Suzuka dijo eso para tranquilizar a ginga, quien se sentía mal por habérseles unido repentinamente

"Bien, entonces empecemos a compartir los pasteles"

Fate hablo animada, pero antes de que pudieran comenzar arisa hablo

"Solo para que lo sepan, ya me comí el pastel de suzuka"

"Yo también me comí el pastel de arisa"

"El profesor se comió lo último que quedaba de mi pastel"

Carim dijo eso luego de escuchar a suzuka

"Entonces ¿Los pasteles restantes alcanzaran para todas?"

Fate miro a nanoha mientras preguntaba eso, desafortunadamente…

"La verdad había hecho un pastel grande pero lo compartí con varias chicas, solo quedo esta pieza. Ten Testarossa, puedes quedártela"

Nanoha le dio a fate la rebanada de pastel que le había quedado

"¿De verdad quieres dármela?"

"¿No es normal que tu novia te regale un pastel?"

Arisa hablo con un tono sarcástico

Fate y nanoha hicieron una sonrisa forzada al recordar que frente a los demás ellas eran una pareja enamorada. Nanoha se acercó al oído de fate y le susurro

"Considéralo como un regalo de agradecimiento por haberme ayudado tanto"

Fate se sonrojo levemente, no sabía si era por las amables palabras de nanoha o porque pudo sentir su aliento en su oreja

"Voy a probarlo entonces"

Fate tomo un pequeño bocado del pastel de chocolate de nanoha y lo comió

"Está muy delicioso"

"Gracias"

"No es justo que comas tu sola fate"

Arisa se quejó, a pesar de que ella ya había comido un pastel. Entonces fate les mostro a todas los pasteles que a ella le quedaban

"Por accidente hice uno grande ya que tenía prisa y no me fije en medir los ingredientes, estaba preocupada porque solo quedan 5 piezas. Pero ya que tengo el que takamachi me dio pueden quedarse con estos"

"Podre comer el pastel que fate preparo, que suerte"

"¿Por qué suerte, Bannings?"

"Aunque no lo parezca takamachi-san, fate es buena cocinera. Incluso saco la mejor nota en la clase de cocina de hoy"

"¿Cómo que 'aunque no lo parezca', arisa?"

Arisa no respondió la pregunta de fate, y en su lugar tomo una porción del pastel

"Gracias por la comida"

Cuando nanoha probo el pastel se sorprendió de lo delicioso que estaba, hasta pensó que sabía mejor que el de ella. Nanoha no era la única que disfrutaba del buen sabor del pastel, tanto carim como las demás no dejaban de alagar a fate por lo bien que sabia

El grupo comió tranquilamente mientras platicaban de diferentes cosas, hasta que la campana que indicaba el fin del receso sonó

-0-

Luego de regresar a su casa, fate preparo la cena y tomo un baño como lo hacía usualmente

(El pastel de takamachi estaba delicioso. Ahora que lo pienso, lo compartió con varias chicas, espero que haya logrado hacer amigos como quería)

Después de regresar a su habitación y ponerse su pijama, fate recordó que aún tenía el pastel que ginga le había dado. No había podido comerlo antes de que la campana sonara así que lo trajo con ella a su casa

Fate camino hasta la cocina y saco el pastel del refrigerador

"El pastel que hizo nakajima luce muy bien, supongo que es normal ya que es la hija de los dueños de una tienda de pasteles"

Se trataba de un pastel de vainilla decorado con fresas. Fate se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa del comedor y tomo un pedazo del pastel con su tenedor

"Gracias por la comida"

¡?

Antes de poder pensar en algo, la mente de fate se nublo completamente y fate se desmayó. Contrario a lo que fate esperaba el pastel sabia tan mal que fate cayo inconsciente inmediatamente después de probarlo

Los hombres del grupo de fate no tardaron en darse cuenta del estado de su futura líder

"¡Joven ama! ¿Se encuentra bien?"

"¡Joven ama, resista!"

"¡JOVEN AMAAAAAAA!"

Esa noche una gran conmoción dio lugar en la residencia testarossa

-0-

En la casa nakajima, ginga le había ofrecido a su madre, Quint, el pastel que había hecho

"Te agradezco tu regalo ginga pero… ¿Cómo decirlo? Ya sabes, hacer postres no es lo tuyo"

Quint trato de rechazar amablemente el regalo de su hija y con toda razón. Aun cuando su familia trabaja en una pastelería, ginga era increíblemente e inexplicablemente mala para hacer cualquier tipo de postre o dulce. Era diferente a carim, quien no tenía experiencia en la cocina, ginga sabía lo que debía hacer y era hábil pero de alguna u otra forma los dulces y pasteles o sabían mal o sabía mucho peor

A pesar de todo, a ginga le gustaba hacer dulces así que practicaba siempre que podía y ginga por alguna razón pensaba que había mejorado, por eso se atrevió a hacer un pastel para su madre y otro para fate. Por desgracia para fate, el progreso de ginga haciendo pasteles había sido de cero

El ánimo de ginga decayó al escuchar las palabras de quint

 **CONTINUARA**

Hola, ojala les haya gustado este capítulo. Lamento tardarme tanto en actualizar pero estoy muy ocupado desde julio y casi no tengo tiempo, pero hare lo que pueda por continuar con los ficts

Espero que continúen siguiendo esta historia y gracias a todos por su apoyo


	5. V

**Reunión de estudio en la casa de mi novia yakuza**

Camino a la escuela, fate parecía no sentirse bien. Esto no pasó de ser percibido por nanoha y carim, quienes la acompañaban

"¿Te encuentras bien fate?"

"Sí, ayer tuve un fuerte dolor de estómago pero ya estoy mejor"

"Tal vez comiste muchos pasteles, digo te comiste el mío, el de nanoha-san ¿También te comiste el de ginga-san cuando llegaste a tu casa?"

"Lo hice"

"Lo sabía"

Para ser más específicos, la razón del dolor de estómago de fate fue únicamente el pastel de ginga

"Testarossa es como una niña pequeña"

Después de decir eso, nanoha dejo salir risa que a fate le pareció linda

"Buenos días"

"Takamachi-san"

Dos chicas alcanzaron al grupo de fate y saludaron animadamente a nanoha, quien se sorprendió al ser llamada de repente. Nanoha se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, ya que no había tenido amigos en mucho tiempo nanoha no sabía que decir, al final se decidió por hacer lo que era más común

"B-b-buenos días"

Nanoha nerviosamente devolvió el saludo, fate la miraba desde un lado pensando que lo mejor era no ayudar a nanoha esta vez

Luego de otro corto silencio, nanaho volvió a hablar, esta vez de una manera más natural

"El equipo que dijiste que estabas apoyando gano el ayer"

"Así que viste el partido"

"Sí"

Fate se sintió aliviada al ver a nanoha conversar con naturalidad

(Parece que los apuntes y el plan del pastel funcionaron. Takamachi ha logrado adaptarse a la clase, aunque en realidad no es como que ella sea del tipo de chica que es mala asiendo amigos)

Luego de llegar a la escuela, nanoha y fate fueron al pequeño zoológico que estaba detrás de la escuela para regar las flores y dar de comer a los animales

Nanoha tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara que parecía hacerla brillar

"Cada día estas de mejor humor Takamachi"

"Es que logre hacer nuevas amigas hoy"

"Me alegro por ti"

"Dijeron que saldríamos de compras mañana después de la escuela. ¿Te gustaría venir también Testarossa?"

"Suena divertido, iré"

(Tal vez solo lo estoy imaginando, pero la sonrisa de takamachi es ahora más linda que cuando la conocí)

"¿Testarossa, pasa algo?"

"¿Eh? Nada ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Es solo que me has estado mirando por un tiempo, ¿acaso tengo algo en la cara?"

"No tienes nada, perdón, debió incomodarte que te mirara tanto tiempo"

"No, no es eso"

Repentinamente, todos los animales en el lugar se exaltaron y comenzaron a hacer mucho ruido

"¿Qué les pasa tan de repente?"

"Carim debe estar llegando"

"¿Eh? ¿Carim-san?"

"Esto pasa cada vez que ella viene"

"Fate, nanoha-san, vine a ayudarles"

Los perros, gatos, y conejos, entre otros animales se abalanzaron hacia carim, quien parecía muy feliz al ser rodeada por ellos

"Testarossa, tu cuidas de ellos todos los días pero nunca los he visto tan felices de verte"

"Cierto, pero está bien ya que es carim"

Fate hizo una sonrisa forzada mientras le respondía a nanoha

Desde la azotea ginga observaba a fate y las demás. Junto a ginga se encontraba suzuka

"Ellas parecen llevarse muy bien"

"Sí, debe ser lindo estar enamorado"

Ginga hablo desanimada pero se esforzó por no sonar melancólica, pero suzuka respondió de una manera inesperada

"No lo digas como si no estuvieras enamorada. A ti te gusta fate-chan ¿no es así?"

Ginga inmediatamente se sobresaltó de manera exagerada

"¿Co-como lo sabes?"

"Realmente pensaste que no me daría cuenta, te conozco desde la secundaria. Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"¿Que qué voy a hacer? Testarossa-san ya tiene novia, no me quiero interponerme entre ellas"

"Desde de hace un tiempo he pensado que fate-chan también siente algo por ti"

"¿Ehhhhhhhh…? ¡No, eso no puede ser!"

"¿En serio? Para mí era tan obvio que a veces incluso quería decirles 'ya salgan juntas de una vez'"

"Pero…"

Suzuka camino hacia ginga y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza

"No sé si este bien que diga esto, pero incluso si una persona ya tiene pareja no significa que no puedas intentar conquistarla"

"Supongo que es verdad, pero…"

"No te preocupes ginga-chan, te apoyare. Voy a conseguirte una oportunidad"

Luego de decir eso, suzuka se fue en dirección al salón de clases seguida de una nerviosa ginga

"Espera, suzuka-chan ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Cuando ginga y suzuka llegaron al salón, fate ya estaba allí, conversando con arisa, carim y nanoha. Suzuka se acercó hasta donde ellas estaban y las interrumpió de una manera cordial

"Fate-chan, nos gustaría tener una reunión de estudio hoy ¿Podríamos hacerla en tu casa?"

"Por mi está bien, pero ¿por qué tan de repente?"

Se había decidido, luego de clases ginga y suzuka, junto a carim, nanoha y arisa que se les habían unido, fueron a la casa de fate

"La estábamos esperando ama fate. También les damos la bienvenida a sus compañeras, gracias por cuidar de la ama fate, por favor siéntanse como en sus casas"

El grupo fue recibido en la puerta por linith

"Lo siento linith pero ¿podrías traernos un poco de té? Estaremos en mi cuarto"

"Lo hare de inmediato"

(Estoy nerviosa, no sé porque suzuka de repente sugirió tener una reunión de estudio, pero es la primera vez que tantos de mis compañeros vienen a mi casa. Ahora que lo pienso nakajima ha estado extraño desde hace un rato, ¿habrá sido esto idea de ella?)

Cuando suzuka propuso hacer la reunión de estudio, ginga se movía nerviosa, parecía que quería detener a suzuka pero no sabía como

Cuando fate miro a ginga, sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y ginga volteo a ver a otro lado

(¿Acaba de apartar la mirada? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso está nerviosa por estar en una casa de yakuzas?)

Fate estaba algo desconcertada

(Cielos, debido a que suzuka-chan dijo esas cosas no puedo mirar a la cara a Testarossa-san)

El grupo empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de fate luego de dejar sus zapatos en la entrada. A medio camino fate noto lo inquieta que estaba nanoha

"¿Por qué ese nerviosismo?"

"N-no estoy nerviosa"

"Entonces… puede que estés emocionada"

"Sí, es la primera vez que tengo una reunión de estudio"

Nanoha respondió un poco avergonzada, a fate parecía lindo ese lado de nanoha

El grupo finalmente llego a la habitación de fate

"Wow, así que este es el cuarto de Testarossa-san"

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que vine"

"Estuve aquí la primera vez que visite a Testarossa, eso fue el mismo día que me transferí"

"Es algo pequeña y tiene un extraño olor"

Los comentarios de ginga, carim y nanoha fueron seguidos de uno imprudente por parte de arisa

"Eso no es cierto arisa"

(¿Que van a pensar las demás si dices esas cosas sobre mi cuarto?)

Después de escuchar lo que arisa dijo, ginga inhalo disimuladamente tratando de percibir el aroma del cuarto

(Huele a Testarossa-san)

Ginga se sonrojo levemente al darse cuenta que era capaz de reconocer el olor de fate y volteo a verla, fate noto la mirada de ginga sobre ella y la miro pensando que quería decirle algo, pero al igual que antes ginga desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar

(Nakajima volvió a evitarme)

(Oh no, lo hice otra vez. ¿Qué va a pensar Testarossa-san?)

"Ama fate, el té está listo"

Linith apareció en la puerta del cuarto de fate con una bandeja sobre la cual había una tetera y algunos vasos

"Gracias linith"

Fate tomo la bandeja que tenía linith y esta se retiro

"Déjame ayudarte"

Cuando ginga se disponía a tomar la bandeja una de sus manos toco por accidente la de fate, al darse cuenta de esto ginga se sobresaltó y cuando intento retirar sus manos golpeo accidentalmente la bandeja, tumbándola de las manos de fate

"¿Se encuentra bien ama fate?"

Al escuchar el ruido de la tetera y los vasos cayendo, linith rápidamente regreso a la habitación de fate

"Estoy bien, ¿Tu estas bien nakajima?"

"¡L-l-lo siento mucho!"

Luego de que linith limpiara y les trajera más té, el grupo comenzó su sesión de estudio sentándose alrededor de una mesa

"Suzuka-chan ¿Sabes cómo resolver este ejercicio?"

"Fate, puedes enseñarle esta parte a ginga-chan"

Ginga se sonrojo ferozmente cuando suzuka dijo eso, por su parte fate respondió de forma tranquila

"Claro, no me molesta siempre que se trate de algo que yo sepa"

"¡Su-su-su-suzuka-chan!"

"Lo siento, pero ese problema está fuera de mis capacidades"

"¡Estoy segura de que has resuelto ejercicios más difíciles!"

"Eso no es cierto, ahora ve con fate-chan y no regreses"

"Yo puedo explicártelo nakajima-san"

"Carim-chan necesito que tú me expliques esto"

"Deja que yo te ayude suzuka"

"Arisa-chan no creo que tú puedas hacerlo"

"¿Eh?"

Siendo incitada por suzuka, ginga se sentó junto a fate

"¿Puedes mostrarme como se hace?"

"Sí"

Mientras fate leía el ejercicio, ginga se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos

(Mi corazón está latiendo muy fuerte, estoy tan cerca de Testarossa-san que probablemente podría escuchar mis latidos)

"Este ejercicio es algo difícil, ya veo porque suzuka tiene problemas para hacerlo"

Fate dijo eso sin sospechar de las verdaderas intenciones de suzuka

"Déjame verla. En este debes remplazar la 'X' o de lo contrario no podrás resolverla"

Nanoha dijo eso con completa confianza

"¿Ya hiciste este ejercicio?"

"Sí, de hecho ya termine la tarea"

"Pero si nos dejaron 3 paginas"

Fate no podía creer lo que nanoha decía, por lo que nanoha le mostro las 3 hoja con todos los ejercicios resueltos

"Increíble, takamachi eres en verdad asombrosa"

Fate no podía ocultar su asombro

"takamachi-san ¿Cómo eran tus calificaciones en américa?"

"La mayoría eran 'A'"

Nanoha estaba casi presumiendo eso

"Nakajima-san si te parece bien puedo ayudarte con tu tarea"

"¿E-eh?"

"Mira, solo tomas las 'X' y haces esto"

Nanoha tomo un lápiz y comenzó a mostrarle a ginga como hacer el ejercicio

"Ya veo, gracias takamachi-san. La manera en la que lo explicaste fue fácil de entender"

"No es nada. Por cierto nakajima-san, ¿Tienes a alguien que te guste?"

La pregunta sorprendió tanto a ginga que si hubiera estado tomado té probablemente lo hubiera escupido. Por supuesto, nanoha no tenía ninguna mala intención al preguntar eso, uno de los temas más comunes del que hablan chicas es el amor, eso es lo que nanoha pensaba

"¿Por qué le preguntas eso tan de repente takamachi?"

"Solo es curiosidad, en la clase de cocina de ayer hiciste un pastel grande así que pensé que sería para tu novio o alguien que te gusta. ¿Acaso pregunte algo extraño?"

"N-no tengo a nadie por el momento… El pastel era para mi madre"

Ginga dijo eso lo más calmada que pudo mientras intentaba no sonrojarse

"Ya veo. Entonces somos iguales, me gustaría enamorarme como en las películas…"

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio por unos segundos. Nanoha sin darse cuenta se había dejado llevar por la conversación y hablo si pensar

Fate se puso nerviosa de inmediato y cuando nanoha se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir se puso igual de nerviosa

"¡Bromeo, solo estaba bromeando!"

"Eso fue un poco cruel takamachi, decir algo como eso cuando se supone que somos pareja"

Nanoha y fate trataban de parecer lo más tranquilas que podían, mientras sudor fría corría por sus cuerpos

"¡Lo siento, no lo decía en serio!"

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"

Nanoha y fate se pegaron la una a la otra tratando de hacer más creíble su actuación

"Ustedes dos sí que se llevan muy bien"

Carim, que ya sabía la verdad, trato de ayudar a nanoha y fate

"Ya que tocaron el tema del amor, takamachi-san ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Seguro, Bannings-san"

Nanoha estaba alegre ya que parecía que no sospechaban nada, pero su alegría no duro mucho

"¿Que tan lejos han llegado tú y fate?"

Todos se sorprendieron por la pregunta inadecuada de arisa, sobre todo nanoha que era la menos acostumbrada a estas

"¿A qué t-te refieres con eso Bannings-san?"

"Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Ustedes ya se han besado?"

"¿Qué clase de preguntas estás haciendo arisa?"

Nanoha estaba tan roja que parecía salir humo de su cabeza, por lo que fate intervino

"No tiene nada de malo"

"Claro que sí. Es como si te preguntara que tan lejos has llegado con suzuka"

Arisa se alteró inmediatamente

"¿Qué clase de relación crees que tenemos nosotras?"

"Es obvio ¿no?"

"Estas equivocada"

"Vamos, cálmense ustedes dos"

Luego de que carim intercediera, tanto fate como arisa se tranquilizaron. Ambas mantenían un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

Todas se estuvieron haciendo sus tareas en silencio por varios minutos, no es que estuvieran enojadas entre sí, solo pensaban que si alguien decía algo el tema podría regresar a ser el mismo de antes, aunque esto no preocupaba a suzuka

Fuera de la habitación, los hombres de fate estaban observando al grupo sin que ellas lo supieran, por suerte para fate y nanoha, ellos no habían oído nada de lo que habían hablado antes

"Realmente parece que la joven ama y la señorita no han progresado mucho en su relación"

Susurro el hombre 'A'

"Cuando finalmente se las arregló para invitarla a venir aquí, resulta que sus amigos se colaron también"

Comento el hombre 'B' en voz baja

"Muy bien, debemos darles un pequeño empujón"

Todo el grupo de hombres asintió en acuerdo a esa idea

-0-

"¿Así que quieren que les llevemos un té que se encuentra en el almacén?"

Los hombres de Fate se las arreglaron para que ella y nanoha salieran solas a hacer ese recado

"Sí, parece ser un té caro. Disculpa que tengas que acompañarme takamachi"

"No te preocupes"

"Dime, ¿Te estas divirtiendo en tu primera reunión de estudio?"

"Sí, aunque casi lo hecho a perder. Debo ser más cuidadosa"

"Eso sería bueno. Ya llegamos"

Ambas se pararon frente a un edificio de unos 4 metros de alto con una gruesa puerta de madera

"Es realmente grande. Ahora que lo pienso, tu casa en sí es bastante grande"

"Es porque necesitamos espacio para nuestro grupo. Como esa, ellos dijeron que sería fácil de encontrar el té, entremos"

Fate empujo la puerta con una fuerza que una chica de su edad usualmente no tendría y esta se abrió haciendo un crujido

"Testarossa ¿te importa si te espero aquí afuera?"

"No me molesta, ya es mucho que me hayas acompañado hasta aquí. Tratare de encontrarlo cuanto antes"

A fate le pareció un poco extraña la actitud de nanoha, pero pensó que podía ser su imaginación

Luego de que fate entrara, uno de sus hombres empujo a nanoha por la espalda asegurándose de no lastimarla, pero con suficiente fuerza para forzarla a entrar en el almacén. Con solo fate y nanoha dentro, el grupo de hombres cerraron la puerta con seguro, dejándolas a ellas dos atrapadas

El grupo de hombres se retiró mientras se disculpaban por su osadía y le deseaban suerte a su joven ama

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!"

Sin importar cuanto esperara, fate no obtuvo ninguna respuesta del otro lado de la puerta

"¡Hey ¿Qué creen que hacen?! ¡Abran la puerta!"

Fate comenzó a golpear la puerta mientras gritaba pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta

(Nos atraparon. Es por esto que nos pidieron que viniéramos. Seguramente deben estar diciendo algo como 'esto es lo más lejos que podemos llegar'. Ellos realmente pueden ser problemáticos)

"¿Estas bien takamachi? Discúlpame, esto es obra de mis chicos"

Fate miraba a los alrededores mientras hablaba, buscando una salida o algo que les pudiera ayudar

"Estas muy callada, takamachi…"

Cuando fate se iba a girar para ver a nanoha, esta se abalanzó sobre ella apretando su camisa y enterrando su cabeza en la espalda de fate

"¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿takamachi estas bien? ¿Ocurre algo malo?"

Fate se preocupó inmediatamente al pensar que algo le había ocurrido a nanoha

"Estoy bien, no te voltees por favor"

Nanoha hablo entre pequeños sollozos. Fate hizo lo que le había pedido y mantuvo su vista al frente

"takamachi tu… ¿tienes miedo?"

"Me pone incomoda. Cuando era niña me caí en un pequeño poso y estuve hay por un rato, desde entonces no me gustan los lugares oscuros, por eso no quería entrar. Sino hago esto… sino me aferro a ti entonces no seré capaz de soportarlo"

Fate podía sentir como las manos de nanoha temblaban

(Takamachi está actuando diferente de cómo es normalmente, es casi como si fuera otra persona. De verdad está asustada)

Ambas se sentaron en el suelo, con fate aun dándole la espalda. Ella miro a nanoha desde el rabillo de sus ojos

(Es la primera vez que la tengo tan cerca, incluso puedo escuchar su respiración. Sus ojos están brillando por las lágrimas, no lo había notado pero sus ojos son muy lindos y sus pestañas muy largas. Puedo percibir un aroma a champo proviniendo de ella. Incluso siento sus pechos presionándose con mi espalda, son suaves y cálidos, no son excesivamente grandes pero tampoco muy pequeños y se mueven al compás de su respiración. Sus labios son brillantes y parecen suaves. Aun cuando ambas somos chicas puedo darme cuenta de que takamachi es hermosa)

Fate detuvo su tren de pensamientos en ese instante, el cual parecía haberse descarrilado

(¿En qué estoy pensando? Ahora mismo debería estar buscando la manera de sacar a takamachi de aquí, estar solo las 2 encerradas en este lugar puede causar malentendidos)

"Testarossa"

"¡¿Q-que pasa?!"

(Tal vez descubrió lo que pensaba. ¡No! Ella no es psíquica, no hay forma de que me leyera la mente ¿o Sí?)

"Mira, allá hay una escalera"

Fate miro hacia la esquina del almacén, en ese lugar había una escalera que terminaba en una ventana

"Quizás podamos salir si la usamos"

"¿Pero cómo bajaremos? Son casi 4 metros de altura, saltar no sería una buena idea e incluso si lo fuera ¿Podrías realmente subir así como estas ahora, takamachi?"

"Probablemente… no podría. Pero si tu subes podrías llamar a alguien desde la ventana para que venga a sacarnos…"

"No lo hare, no puedo dejarte sola así como estas"

Fate miro a nanoha directamente a los ojos

"Si esperamos un poco ellos volverán y abrirán la puerta. Hasta entonces me quedare a tu lado"

Por un momento, nanoha no supo que decir. Fate no dejaba de preocuparse por ella, desde el día en que se transfirió fate la había ayudado de manera desinteresada

(¿Cuan amable puede ser ella?)

Pensó nanoha

"Si hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor, solo dímelo. Hare lo que pueda"

"Entonces…"

"¿Eh?"

"Testarossa ¿podrías acariciar mi cabeza? Eso me ayudara a calmarme"

"Lo haré"

Fate se dio media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con nanoha., luego puso su mano sobre el cabello color cobrizo y suavemente la movió, confortando a nanoha

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Sí. Hablemos un poco, así me relajo más"

"¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?"

"Cualquier tema está bien. Como algo asombroso que hayas hecho alguna vez"

"No recuerdo haber hecho algo asombroso que este a la altura de tus expectativas"

"Entonces… ¿Hay alguien que te guste, Testarossa?"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente?"

"Pensé que si había alguien que te gustara nuestra relación podría ser un problema para ti"

"No te preocupes por eso, no estoy enamorada de nadie. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estabas saliendo con alguien antes de transferirte aquí o algo parecido?"

Fate le regreso la pregunta sin segundas intenciones, igual que nanoha lo había hecho antes

"No, aunque si se me declaro un chico"

"¿Y qué paso?"

"Lo rechace. Desde niña me han gustado las historias de amor, cuando pensaba en que alguien se me confesara esperaba algo tan increíble que me hiciera sentir como si flotara por la emoción y me hiciera sentir especial. Pero, cuando él me dijo que le gustaba, a pesar de que éramos buenos amigos, no sentí nada de eso"

"Recuerdo que dijiste que querías enamorarte como en las películas"

"Sí, aunque tal vez estoy pidiendo demasiado"

"No lo creo, es normal sentirse de esa forma. Estoy segura de que cuando encuentres a la persona que te gusta y esta corresponda tus sentimientos sentirás todo eso"

Fate hizo una sonrisa para apoyar a nanoha, la cual ella correspondió

"Gracias Testarossa"

"Pensándolo bien, aunque ahora no hay alguien que me guste, creo que una vez estuve enamorada"

"¿En serio?"

"Eso creo, fue hace muchos años, cuando aún era una niña. No lo recuerdo bien pero tengo el presentimiento de que fue así"

"Así que ¿te enamoraste pero lo olvidaste?"

"Parece que sí"

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reírse, mejorando así el ambiente del almacén

"takamachi ¿Te agradan nakajima y las demás?"

"Sí, creo que podríamos ser buenas amigas, especialmente nakajima-san. Parece ser una buena persona, además de linda y amable. Tengo el presentimiento de que podríamos llegar a ser muy cercanas"

"Bueno, eso es cierto. Nakajima es una buena chica, es amigable y considerada con los demás"

(Aunque sus pasteles no saben muy bien)

"Además es linda, ordenada, femenina y trabajadora. A muchos chicos les gusta y no solo a los de nuestra escuela. Probablemente sea lo que llaman Yamato nadeshiko (la mujer japonesa ideal)"

(A diferencia de arisa)

Pensó fate aun molesta por los comentarios incomodos que su amiga hacia sobre su cuarto

"Parece que pensamos igual sobres Nakajima-san. En cuanto a Bannings-san… sobre lo que pregunto antes"

(¿Antes? ¿Qué dijo arisa antes? ¿Acaso es sobre…?)

"¿Por qué esta tan interesada en saber si nos hemos besado o no? Incluso uno de tus hombres lo pregunto antes"

Justo como fate pensaba, se trataba sobre el tema del beso

"Es normal que una pareja se bese, ellos solo tienen curiosidad de si lo hemos hecho o no. No le des mucha importancia"

Expreso fate

"En el extranjero, besarse es una forma de saludar ¿Sabes?"

"Pero esos se dan en las mejillas y no en los labios ¿verdad?"

"Sigue siendo un beso, ¿O no?"

"Creo que lo importante es si besas a alguien por cortesía o por amor"

"Oh, ya veo. Nunca has besado a nadie de esa forma ¿verdad?"

"No. Tu tampoco ¿cierto?"

"Solo en las mejillas, nyhahaha"

Cuando termino de reír, nanoha se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo ya no temblaba

"Parece que ya no estoy asustada, debe ser por conversar contigo. Gracias"

"No hice nada en especial"

Nanoha negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Te quedaste a mi lado"

Fate pensó que le estaba dando demasiado crédito por eso

"Creo que ahora si seré capaz de subir las escaleras. Muy bien, démonos prisa y subamos…"

Cuando nanoha se puso de pie su cuerpo se tambaleo, había estado mucho tiempo sentada de rodilla y sus piernas se habían entumecido por lo que no pudo mantenerse de pie y cayó hacia delante

"Cuidado"

En una reacción rápida, fate atrapo a nanoha o más bien, nanoha cayó sobre fate

"Perdón Testarossa"

La cara de nanoha cayó sobre los pechos de fate, la cobriza rápidamente se separó de estos pero ya que sus piernas estaban aún dormidas no se pudo levantar

"No es nada. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí…"

Los rostros de nanoha y fate estaban muy cerca, a tan solo varios centímetros el uno del otro. En el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron, ninguna de las 2 fue capaz de mirar a otro lugar

El palpitar de un corazón podía escucharse, si era el de fate o el de nanoha, no había forma de saberlo, incluso podía ser el de ambas o tal vez solo imaginaban escucharlo. Sin saber el porqué, las mentes de ambas chicas se quedaron en blanco

"Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?"

Nanoha apenas fue capaz de decir eso

"También lo estoy"

Fate tampoco podía decir nada más

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, en todo lo que podían pensar era en los ojos que las veían. Nanoha observaba detenidamente los relucientes ojos rojos de fate, mientras que fate se perdía en los profundos ojos azules como un zafiro de nanoha

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe. Una miyuki excesivamente preocupada apareció

"¡Señorita! ¡¿Se encuentra bien señorita?! Como tardaba en regresar le preguntes a los yakuza y…"

Miyuki se calló de golpe al ver la escena frente a ella, nanoha y fate estaban petrificadas, pues sabían que la posición en la que estaba era comprometedora y podía ser fácilmente malinterpretada por un tercero

En el momento en el que miyuki proceso lo que veía, saco su catana y con un tono lleno de ira le dijo a fate

"¡Chiquilla, puede que sean novias, pero aun así se están sobrepasando! ¡¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para esta clase de cosas?!"

"¡Es una equivocación!"

Fate y nanoha gritaron al mismo tiempo. Para su mala suerte, había más personas llegando justo en ese momento

"Oh, así que aquí estabas Testarossa-san. Me preocupaba porque te estabas tardando…"

Las palabras de ginga quedaron a medias al ver a nanoha sobre fate

"Ah… nakajima"

Antes de que fate pudiera explicar las cosas, ginga salió corriendo con la cara sonrojada como un tomate

"¡Si-siento haberlas interrumpido!"

"Espérame ginga-chan"

Suzuka salió preocupada detrás de ella

"¡Es un malentendido!"

Grito fate, aun así ni ginga ni suzuka pudieron escucharla

"Si es un malentendido entonces nanoha-san debería darse prisa y quitarte de encima de ti, fate"

Carim, que estaba asomada en la puerta junto a arisa, dijo eso

Nanoha se dio cuenta que efectivamente seguía sobre fate y rápidamente se levantó, notando que sus piernas ya no estaban adormecida

Nanoha se las arregló para calmar a miyuki, pero para evitar que causara problemas con el grupo de fate, se tuvo que llevar a miyuki de vuelta a su casa. Sin nanoha, suzuka y ginga, la sesión de estudio llego a su fin

"¿Qué haremos con los útiles de nakajima y suzuka?"

Pregunto fate al ver las mochilas y los cuadernos de las 2 chicas aun en su cuarto

"Yo se las llevare, de todas maneras me encontrare con suzuka"

Arisa se ofreció a hacerse cargo. Fate ya les había explicado a arisa y a carim lo que había pasado en el almacén. No menciono nada acerca del estado de nanoha, ni tampoco sobre lo que hablaron. Solo les dijo que fueron encerrada por miembros de su grupo y que por estar sentada tanto tiempo, a nanoha se le durmieron las piernas y cayó sobre ella cuando intento levantarse, y que para su mala suerte justo en ese momento miyuki entro

A arisa no le importaba realmente lo que paso, por su parte carim creía lo que fate le decía pero se sentía incomoda al recordar lo cerca que estaban nanoha y fate

"Hasta mañana fate, arisa"

"Hasta mañana carim"

"Hasta mañana"

Luego de despedirse de carim, fate se quedó viendo a arisa, la cual no parecía tener intenciones de irse aun

"¿No ibas a reunirte con suzuka?"

"Sí, pero había algo que quería decirte antes de irme"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Lo diré sin rodeos. Fate, tú le gustas a nakajima"

"… ¿Eh?"

A fate le tomo un tiempo procesar esas palabras

"Espera ¿Qué bromas tan raras estas diciendo?"

"No es una broma. Tú le gustas a ella, no es como que nakajima me lo hubiera dicho, simplemente eso es lo que yo pienso"

"Son solo ideas tuyas"

"Tal vez. Bueno, solo quería decir eso. Nos vemos mañana"

Arisa se fue como si nada, dejando a fate sola y confundida

(Probablemente arisa este equivocada. Nakajima es muy amable, algunos podrían confundir esa amabilidad con amor. Sí, seguro solo son tonterías de arisa, puede que hasta sea solo una broma de su parte)

Fate trato de no darle más vueltas al asunto y se fue a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena

 **Extra**

Lo que paso en el cuarto de fate mientras ella y nanoha estaban encerradas

Ginga salió de la habitación fate diciendo que tenía algo que hacer

"Hemos avanzado bastante"

Comento suzuka mientras veía los ejercicios que habían resuelto

"Hey, carim ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

Arisa estiro sus brazos sobre su cabeza mientras decía eso y carim asintió mientras tomaba el té en su vaso

"¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?"

Carim estuvo a punto de escupir el té en su boca. Viéndola atragantarse, arisa comenzó a reírse haciendo que carim la mirara molesta

"Esa es una buena cara"

"No estoy obligada a responderte arisa"

Suzuka que había estado escuchándolas, intervino en ese momento

"Carim, tu eres quien ha conocido a fate por más tiempo. ¿No te parece extraño?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Su relación con takamachi-san. No me parece que ellas 2 sean realmente una pareja"

Para carim era raro que suzuka sospechara de la relación de fate y nanoha, si bien no eran las mejores actrices, no había razón para pensar que estaban fingiendo

"No sé a lo que te refieres, pero no está bien sospechar de la relación de una pareja enamorada"

Carim sabía la verdad de lo que pasaba entre fate y nanoha pero le había prometido a fate no decírsela a nadie, así que no tenía otra opción que fingir ignorancia

"Lo siento por ellas 2 pero creo que esconden algo y creo que tu podrías saber que es"

"¿Por qué simplemente no les preguntas a ellas? Quienes por cierto se están tardando"

"Nakajima también se está tardando"

Esta vez fue arisa la que intervino

En algún lugar de la casa de fate

"Disculpe, ¿dónde queda la habitación de Testarossa-san?"

Ginga se había perdido en la gran casa de fate y estaba pidiéndole indicaciones a linith

 **Continuara**

Hola, me tarde más de lo que quería en actualizar pero no se le puede hacer nada

Como siempre gracias por continuar leyendo este fict, el cual por cierto va más lento de lo que pensé cuando se me ocurrió hacerlo, pero no importa. Mientras más mejor

Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado y continúen siguiéndolo


	6. VI

**Mi primer beso con mi novia falsa**

Había pasado un día después de la reunión de estudio en la casa de fate. Ginga y suzuka se encontraban hablando en su salón de clase, era justo la hora del receso así que fate, nanoha, arisa y carim no se encontraban en el salón

"Ginga-chan, no sirve de nada deprimirse"

"Es que… no puedo ir tras una persona que ya tiene novia. Me siento mal al hacerlo"

"Aunque en realidad no has hecho nada todavía"

Suzuka hablo con sarcasmo, para luego preguntar

"Entonces ¿te rendirás sin intentarlo?"

Ginga se mantuvo en silencio, ella realmente no quería darse por vencida

"Voy a interpretar eso como un 'no'. Muy bien, te creare una oportunidad para que te acerques a ella. Hay algo con lo que necesito ayuda, pero fate-chan no será suficiente, también tendré que pedirle ayuda a takamachi-san"

"¿Eh? Espera… ¿Qué estas planeando suzuka-chan?"

(Tengo dudas sobre la relación de fate-chan y takamachi-san, aunque solo es mi intuición)

Suzuka ignorabas las quejas de ginga mientras salía del salón y se sumergía en sus pensamientos

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la escuela, más específicamente en la cafetería, fate se encontraba comprando un juego en la máquina expendedora. Ella inserto una moneda de 100 yenes y eligió el jugo. Cuando la caja de jugo cayó fate la tomo, inserto la pajilla y comenzó a beberlo

(Ayer fue un día problemático. Quede atrapada en el almacén con takamachi por culpa de mis chicos y no pude explicarle las cosas a nakajima y suzuka. Aun ahora no he podido hablar con ellas sobre eso. Sera mejor arreglar esto cuanto antes)

Fate recordó el momento en el que nanoha cayó sobre ella, estuvieron tan cerca que incluso podían sentir el aliento de la otra. Fate sacudió su cabeza deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos

"Te encontré, fate-chan"

"Suzuka ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Podrías ayudarme con algo?"

Luego de clases. Nanoha se encontraba en la piscina de la escuela junto a suzuka

"Tsukimura-san ¿Por qué quieres que sea una suplente en el equipo de natación?"

"Tendremos una competencia pronto pero uno de nuestros miembros no podrá asistir y no tenemos quien lo reemplace. Takamachi-san eres una buena atleta ¿no es así? Corriste a la par de fate-chan. Por eso, me gustaría que nos ayudaras"

"De acuerdo, los hare con gusto"

"Gracias"

"No me molesta pero ¿por qué no se lo pediste a Testarossa? Ella también es buena en los deportes"

"Fate-chan me ayudara con otra cosa"

"Aunque aún no me has dicho en que quieres que te ayude, suzuka"

Quien dijo eso fue fate, que acababa de llegar a la piscina

"Es algo que solo tú puedes hacer fate-chan"

"¿Y arisa?"

"Arisa-chan tenia asuntos que atender"

A Fate le parecía extraño, estaba segura de que arisa dejaría todo de lado para ayudar a suzuka pero esos pensamientos se hicieron a un lado cuando miro a nanoha. Suzuka estaba usando el traje de baño de la escuela, el cual consiste en un traje de cuerpo completo color azul oscuro, era el mismo que fate traía en su mochila, pero nanoha llevaba uno diferente. Se trataba de un bikini blanco con azul que mostraba mucha piel

"Takamachi ¿Por qué llevas ese traje de baño?"

"Aún no he podido conseguir un traje de bajo escolar de mi talla. ¿Me veo rara?"

"Para nada, te ves muy bien"

"Gracias Testarossa"

En ese momento una persona salió del vestuario de las chicas

"¡S-s-s-suzuka-chan! No había necesidad de que hicieras esto"

Ginga se tambaleaba nerviosa mientras se acercaba a donde estaban fate y las demás, ella también estaba usando el traje de baño escolar al igual que suzuka, pero que por alguna razón le quedaba mejor a ella o eso es lo que fate pensaba

Ginga entonces situó su atención en fate

(No hay manera de que le guste a Testarossa-san. No solo eso, takamachi-san está aquí también. Esto es un poco incómodo, sobre todo por haberlas visto de esa manera ayer)

Suzuka miro a ginga y como si hubiera leído su mente le pregunto a fate y a nanoha

"Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué estaban haciendo las 2 en ese almacén ayer? En ese lugar **oscuro** , **encerradas** , **solas las 2** y en **esa posición** ¿Qué hacían?"

"¡Su-su-su-su-su-su-su-suzuka-chan ¿Cómo puedes preguntarles eso?!"

"Yo solo quiero saber"

"¿Arisa no te lo dijo?"

"¿Decirme que, fate-chan?"

(No puedo creer que arisa no se los haya contado)

Fate se quejó en su mente antes de explicar la situación

"F-fue una broma de los chicos de mi casa y solo fue un accidente"

"Así que fue un accidente ¿eh?"

Suzuka hablo con desinterés, por lo que ginga pensó que suzuka lo había preguntado por el bien de la misma ginga

De repente los ojos de suzuka brillaron y dijo con una voz seria

"La verdad es que estaban haciendo algo obsceno ¿No es así?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

Nanoha y fate gritaron al mismo tiempo y suzuka las no volvió a preguntar. Fate dejo salir un profundo suspiro, por alguna razón se sentía cansada

"Voy a ir a cambiarme"

Fate entro al vestidor de las chicas y luego de unos minutos salió con el traje de baño escolar puesto. Tanto nanoha como ginga se quedaron viéndola, fate era esbelta y aunque el traje de baño era simple por alguna razón fate se veía como una súper modelo de las que salían en las revistas

"Fate-chan, el favor que quería pedirte era que le enseñaras a nadar a ginga-chan, la clase de educación física de mañana será en la piscina y tendremos que nadar 25 metros"

"Supongo que puedo enseñarle"

Fate, nanoha y ginga entraron a la piscina y se pararon en la parte menos profunda, mientras tanto suzuka se colocó su gorra y gafas de buceo para comenzar a practicar por su cuenta

"Entonces, takamachi y yo te enseñaremos a nadar"

"Esforcémonos juntas, nakajima-san"

"Sí, estoy a su cuidado"

(No pensé que suzuka me pediría esto, ahora estoy nerviosa por lo que arisa me dijo ayer)

Fate recordó la conversación que había tenido el día anterior con su problemática amiga, ella le dijo que le gustaba a ginga

Fate no era la única nerviosa, ginga se sentía de la misma manera, por su parte nanoha, ajena a la atmosfera que tenían sus 2 compañeras, estaba emocionada. De alguna manera la actitud de nanoha ayudo a fate a tranquilizarse un poco

"Nakajima ¿de verdad no sabes nadar?"

"No, soy realmente mala nadando, me hundo como un martillo…"

"Ya veo porque Tsukimura-san le pidió a Testarossa que te enseñara"

Ginga sabía que la razón era otra, pero era más que claro que no podía decirla

"Lamento que tengan que ayudarme con esto"

"No te preocupes, no es una molestia ni nada"

Nanoha sonrió mostrando que lo estaba disfrutando

(Puedo ver porque le gusta a Testarossa-san. Realmente es una buena persona)

Antes de empezar a practicar, fate le dio un vistazo a los alrededores buscando señales de miyuki

(No puedo verla, ¿no estará vigilándonos hoy?)

De hecho miyuki estaba a una distancia prudente de la piscina en un estado de shock al haber visto a nanoha en traje de baño después de tanto tiempo

"Señorita nanoha, como ha crecido. Yo, miyuki, no podría estar más feliz"

Miyuki pronuncio esas palabras para sí misma

De regreso en la piscina, nanoha se paró en la plataforma mientras fate y ginga la observaban

"Empecemos por la brazada, que es la forma más fácil. Te mostrare como hacerlo, por favor mucha presta atención"

"Sí, lo haré"

Nanoha se lanzó de la plataforma en un clavado y en cuanto toco el agua movió sus brazos y sus piernas de manera fluida pero no midió su fuerza y llego a la otra punta rápidamente

"¿Viste cómo se hace? ¿Ya tienes una idea?"

Fate y ginga estaban muy impresionadas, pero como era de esperarse no era algo que una principiante pudiera hacer

"takamachi estas en un nivel demasiado alto, nakajima no puede seguirte el ritmo"

Fate dijo eso en cuanto nanoha regreso a donde ellas estaban

"¡¿Eh?!"

"Eres del tipo que puede aprender con solo observar ¿verdad? Pero nakajima no lo es"

Nanoha se deprimió y se quedó sentada en el bordillo de la piscina

"… Entonces ¿Qué debería hacer?"

(Takamachi realmente se lo está tomando muy en serio, tal vez sea mejor dejarla sola por ahora)

"Nakajima hare lo que pueda para enseñarte a nadar, de momento empecemos por lo básico"

"S-sí…"

"Bien, comencemos con practicar el pataleo"

Las dos se pararon una frente a la otra y fate tomo las manos de ginga para servirle como apoyo

(A pesar de que están mojadas, las manos de nakajima se sienten cálidas y además son suaves)

Fate mantenía sus ojos fijos en ginga, mientras esta miraba en hacia otro lado. Con el traje de baño escolar húmedo, fate podía ver un poco del escote de ginga

"Testarossa-san, por favor no me vayas a soltar"

"…S-sí. No te soltare, así que no te preocupes. Bueno, comencemos, cuando te canes solo dímelo y haremos una pausa"

"Sí, gracias por tomarte las molestia de enseñarme, me esforzare"

Fate y ginga comenzaron a practicar, por otra parte suzuka se acercó a nanoha quien solo estaba observando desde un borde de la piscina

"Me disculpo por tomar prestada a tu novia así, takamachi-san"

"¿Novia?... ¡Oh! ¡N-no hay problema! ¡Después de todo aunque seamos una pareja no es como si ella no pudiera pasar el tiempo con otros además de mí!"

Nanoha tuvo problemas para procesar la palabra 'novia' por un momento y se puso nerviosa, esto se le hizo extraño a suzuka

(¿Qué fue eso de ahora? Puede que mis sospechas sean ciertas después de todo…)

Fate estuvo ayudando a ginga por más de una hora hasta que finalmente llegó el momento de irse, mientras que Nanoha y suzuka estuvieron practicando por su cuenta. Ginga le regalo una bebida de la máquina expendedora a fate como muestra de agradecimiento por su ayuda

Al día siguiente, en la clase de natación.

Fate estaba parada cerca de la piscina usando su traje de baño, curiosamente había un aviso que decía 'cuidado con los tiburones' que alguien había pegado en la pared como una broma

(Al final un día no fue suficiente para enseñarle a nadar a nakajima, incluso cuando se esforzó tanto)

"Así que aquí estabas Testarossa"

"Takamachi, veo que hoy llevas el traje de baño escolar"

"Logre conseguirlo a tiempo para la clase de hoy. ¡Oh! Acaso querías verme de nuevo en bikini darling. Que indecente eres"

"¡No! ¡Sabes que no es así!"

"Lo sé, solo bromeo. Y ¿Qué hará nakajima-san?"

"Decidió usar una tabla de apoyo"

"Ya veo. Supongo que es la mejor opción"

"Testarossa-san, takamachi-san"

Ginga se aproximó a ellas junto a suzuka, arisa y carim

"Nakajima, umm… ¿estarás bien?"

"Sí, eso creo"

"No te exijas demasiado, conque completes los 25 metros será suficiente"

"Sí, de nuevo gracias por todo Testarossa-san. Me esforzare"

"Fate, si eres muy considerada con otras chicas harás que tu novia sienta celos"

Arisa que había estado observando junto a las demás a fate y ginga, dijo eso

Nanoha se sonrojo, y antes de que fate pudiera decirle algo a arisa fueron llamadas por la profesora

"El primer grupo, vayan a sus lugares"

El primer grupo constaba de arisa, nanoha, ginga y otras 3 estudiantes

"Asegúrense de calentar primero"

(Testarossa se preocupa demasiado, es como si fuera mi madre)

Nanoha sonrió al pensar en eso. Todas las estudiantes estaban en sus respectivas plataformas excepto ginga, como ella no sabía nadar y menos hacer un clavado iba a empezar la carrera ya dentro de la piscina junto a su tabla de apoyo

(Lo hare bien. Practique mucho ayer con la ayuda de Testarossa-san, puedo hacerlo)

Ginga se aferró con fuerza a su tabla y se preparo

"En sus marcas, fuera"

A la señal de la profesora todas las alumnas saltaron de la plataforma y comenzaron a nadar

Desde un costado fate, carim y suzuka estaban observando

"Perdón suzuka, no pude enseñarle a nakajima a nadar"

"No te preocupes, sabía que un día no sería suficiente. Al menos pudo practicar un poco, mientras no se ahogue estará bien"

"¡Oe!"

"Solo bromeo, esta piscina es poco profunda, no creo que alguien pueda ahogarse aquí…"

Las palabras de suzuka fueron cortadas por el grito de otra chica

"Oye mira eso. ¿Esa chica no se está ahogando?"

Suzuka y fate miraron preocupadas a la piscina pensando que se trataba de ginga, pero en contra de sus expectativas quien parecía estarse ahogando era nanoha debido a que se le habían acalambrado las 2 piernas, ella ya no se veía en la superficie

Calentar es importante

"Takamachi-san…"

Suzuka y carim estaban preocupadas pero antes de que alguna de las 2 pudiera pensar en que hacer fate se lanzó a la piscina y nado casi la mitad de esta en poco tiempo para llegar hasta donde estaba nanoha

Fate se sumergió y tomo a nanoha, quien parecía inconsciente, por un brazo. Fate la saco a la superficie y la llevo hasta la orilla

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Ayudémosla a sacarla"

Con ayuda de varios estudiantes fate saco a nanoha de la piscina y la acostó en el piso

"Fate ¿nanoha-san está bien?"

Carim pregunto preocupada, junto a ella estaban arisa, suzuka y ginga junto al resto de los estudiantes

"No estoy segura, aunque no creo que haya tragado mucha agua"

Arisa acerco su oído a la boca de nanoha para verificar su respiración y luego hablo con una voz seria

"No respira"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Fate grito casi aterrada. Muchos de los estudiantes tenían sus caras pálidas, arisa poso una mano sobre el hombro de fate y luego dijo

"Fate, debes darle respiración cardiopulmonar"

"¡¿Queeeeeeeee?!. E-espera arisa, no es algo que una novata deba hacer. Eso es, la profesora debería hacerlo"

Todos miraron a la profesora de natación pero…

"¿Cardiopulmonar? ¿Qué es eso?"

Resulto ser una profesora poco confiable

"Resígnate y hazlo fate"

"¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?"

"Pues tu eres su novia, ¿quién más debe hacerlo sino tú?"

Suzuka se puso del lado de arisa e ínsito a fate a hacerlo, a su lado estaba ginga completamente sonrojada

(¿…En serio, ellas están hablando en serio? No puedo darle respiración boca a boca y menos frente a todos. Pero esta es una emergencia y cada segundo cuenta, no es momento de dudar)

Decidida, fate lo hizo

Cuando nanoha recupero la conciencia se encontraba acostada en una cama de la enfermería. Lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco. Nanoha se incorporó y se sentó, en ese momento las cortinas que rodeaban la cama fueron rodadas y una mujer con una bata blanca apareció

"Veo que ya has despertado ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Bien. ¿Qué paso? Recuerdo que estábamos en la piscina y cuando nadaba se me acalambraron las piernas"

"Estuviste a punto de ahogarte, pero que bueno que estas bien. Cierto, aun no me presento, soy la enfermera de la escuela, mi nombre es shamal"

"Mucho gusto, soy takamachi nanoha. Shamal-sensei ¿Cómo llegue a la enfermería?"

"Debes agradecerle a tu compañera, sino estoy mal su nombre es Testarossa. Por lo que escuche ella fue quien te salvo y te trajo cargada hasta aquí, incluso te seco y te cambio de ropa"

Fue entonces que nanoha se dio cuenta de que estaba usando su uniforme escolar en lugar de su traje de baño. Se sintió un poco avergonzada por haber sido vista desnuda por una de sus compañeras pero también estaba agradecida con fate por haberla salvado

"¿Dónde está Testarossa?"

"Estuvo aquí hasta hace poco, fue a avisarle a tus compañeros que estabas bien. Tengo que hacer unos papeleos, descansa un poco más y luego podrás irte"

"Lo hare. Gracias"

Nanoha se recostó en la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas pero no se durmió, miraba en dirección a la puerta esperando que en cualquier momento fate entrara

(Tengo que agradecerle correctamente por ayudarme)

La clase de natación término sin más incidentes, los alumnos se encontraban cambiándose en sus respectivos vestidores. Fate se había cambiado rápidamente y se había ido en dirección a la enfermería

En el vestidor de las chicas ginga se estaba cambiando junto a suzuka, ambas se habían quitado su traje de baño y ya se habían puesto su ropa interior

"No hay duda de que Testarossa-san es asombrosa. Rescato a takamachi-san de una manera impresionante"

"¿Desearías haber estado en el lugar de takamachi-san?"

Suzuka hablo en voz baja para que ni arisa, que estaba cambiándose junto a ella, ni ninguna otra chica pudiera escucharla

"¡¿Qu-?! ¡E-e-eso no es verdad!"

"Solo bromeaba. Pero tienes razón, fate-chan fue asombrosa"

(Fate-chan en verdad se preocupa por takamachi-san, pero eso no significa que ella sea particularmente especial para fate-chan. Aunque parecen cercanas no siento como si fueran una pareja)

Mientras las chicas terminaban de cambiarse, fate ya había llegado a la enfermería

"Permiso"

Fate abrió la puerta y entro, no vio a la enfermera ni a nadie más

(Tal vez shamal-sensei tuvo algo que hacer)

"¿Eres tú, Testarossa?"

"¿takamachi? Sí soy yo"

Fate movió las cortinas alrededor de nanoha, esta se encontraba aun acostada en la cama

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Me encuentro bien. La enfermera me dijo que me quedara acostada un rato más"

"Ya veo"

"Me contaron que fuiste tú quien se lanzó a la piscina y me salvo"

"Creo que 'salvar' es una palabra muy grande"

"Fuiste muy audaz"

"¿Audaz? ¿Realmente sabes lo que paso?"

"Sí"

(¿Entonces también sabe que le di respiración boca a boca?)

"En ese momento estaba realmente desesperada"

(Me preocupe cuando dejo de respirar)

(Parece que Testarossa estaba muy preocupada por mi)

"Esa fue tu primera vez ¿verdad takamachi?"

(La primera vez que alguien te besa)

(¿La primera vez que casi me ahogo?)

"Sí, lo fue. Estaba un poco asustada… pero me sentí feliz"

(¿Se sintió feliz de que la besara?)

"Pero ¿estuvo bien que fuera yo?"

"Por supuesto"

(Aunque realmente no importa quién me hubiera ayudado)

(¿Eh? ¿Lo dice en serio?)

En este punto las mejillas de fate estaban completamente rojas, ninguna de las 2 había notado que hablaban de cosas diferentes

"La verdad es que me dio vergüenza hacerlo frente a todos"

"¿Qué dices Testarossa? Que hubiera tantas personas fue algo bueno"

(¿Eh? ¿A ella no le importa que otros nos vieran?)

"Pensé que eras del tipo reservado, takamachi"

"¿Eh?"

"Bueno, aun si fue RCP aun cuenta como un beso. ¿No hubieras preferido que tu primer beso fuera en un una situación más romántica?"

"¿RPC? ¿De que estas hablando Testarossa?"

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de shamal desde afuera de la enfermería

"¿Qué están haciendo hay paradas?"

Fate rápidamente corrió y abrió la puerta, hay se encontraban un grupo de chicas que estaban espiando a fate y nanoha, se trataba de arisa, suzuka y ginga

"Queríamos ver como estaba takamachi-san"

"Lo que dice suzuka es cierto, pero cuando llegamos las vimos a las 2 muy melosas y decidimos no entrar para no romper el ambiente"

Aunque solo pareciera una excusa era justo como arisa había dicho

"¿Pero tampoco querían irse y por eso decidieron espiarnos?"

Se podía sentir el sarcasmo en las palabras de fate

"Dejando eso de lado, parece que tú y takamachi están en una confusión"

Arisa hizo oídos sordos a fate y se acercó a nanoha

"Takamachi, tú y fate están hablando de 2 cosas diferentes. Veras, fate tuvo que darte respiración cardiopulmonar después de sacarte de la piscina, eso era de lo que ella estaba hablando"

Nanoha proceso lentamente lo que arisa le había dicho

(¿Respiración cardiopulmonar? Es decir ¿boca a boca? ¿Testarossa me beso?)

La cara de nanoha se puso completamente roja. Ahora las palabras de fate tenían sentido

'¿Esa fue la primera vez que alguien te besa?'

'¿Estuvo bien que fuera yo quien te besara?'

'Me dio vergüenza besarte frente a otros'

Nanoha se acostó en la cama y se cubrió completamente con la sabana

"Parece que ya entendió. Bueno, mi trabajo está hecho, así que me voy"

Arisa asintió triunfante y procedió a salir de la enfermería

"Nosotras también nos vamos, nos alegras que estés bien Takamachi-san"

Nanoha no dijo nada a las palabras de ginga, esta última se fue detrás de arisa y arisa

Shamal se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y fate tomo asiento de nuevo junto a nanoha

"Takamachi ¿Siento lo que paso? Discúlpame"

"No tienes que disculparte, no había otra opción y además me salvaste. Yo realmente estoy agradecida"

Nanoha saco la mitad de su cara de entre las sabanas y sus ojos se encontraron con los de fate por un momento antes de volverse a tapar con la sabana. Las 2 estuvieron en un silencio incomodo por varios minutos

"Realmente lo siento"

Para nanoha era difícil escuchar a fate disculparse, ella no había hecho nada malo por el contrario la había salvado, así que nanoha hizo su vergüenza a un lado por el bien de su salvadora

"También fue tu primer beso ¿no es así?"

"¿Eh? Sí, sí lo fue"

"Entonces podría decirse que estamos a mano. Tampoco hay necesidad de que lo veas como un beso. ¿Recuerdas? Solo se le puede llamar un beso si lo haces por amor, tú fuiste quien lo dijo cuando estábamos encerradas en el almacén"

Fate recordó haber dicho algo parecido

"Tengo un poco de hambre ¿qué te parece si pasamos por algo de comer camino a casa? Yo invito"

"Me siento mal dejando que me invites. Al menos déjame parte"

"Es mi manera de agradecerte por evitar que me ahogara"

"Ya veo. Entonces aceptare tu oferta"

Mientras caminaban lado a lado por la acera, fate le comento algo a nanoha

"Escuche que suzuka te invito a unirte al club de natación"

Después de la práctica del día anterior Suzuka le pregunto a nanoha si quería ser un miembro regular del equipo de natación

"Así es, pero le dije que no"

"¿Por qué? Eres una gran nadadora"

"Porque yo ya estoy en un club"

"No lo sabía. ¿Cuándo te uniste?"

"He estado en el desde el día en que me transferí. Hay mucho trabajo y tengo que cuidar de muchos animales pero la compañía es grata"

Fate entendió que nanoha se refería a la pequeña granja que tenían detrás de la escuela. Ahora que lo pensaba, nanoha había estado yendo todos los días sin falta desde que se transfirió

"Ya veo, pero ¿te aseguraste de entregar el formulario de inscripción? Es un requisito muy importante"

Fate continúo hablando como si no supiera a que club nanoha se había unido

"No lo sabía, ¿Podrías ayudarme?"

"Claro, mañana iremos a la sala de profesores a buscar un formulario para que lo llenes"

 **Continuara**


	7. VII

**Una declaración de amor**

Ya era medio día, eso significaba que era la hora del almuerzo en la preparatoria kaisei, fate había sido invitada por carim a comer juntos, mientras que nanoha estaba con ginga, suzuka y arisa, era la primera vez que nanoha almorzaba con ellas tres sin fate. Las cuatro chicas juntaron sus pupitres y cada una saco su almuerzo

Los almuerzos de suzuka y ginga eran normales, con una ración moderada, mientras que arisa solo tenía un pan de yakizoba y una caja de jugo. Nanoha por su parte saco una gran caja de almuerzo dividida en verías secciones, al destapar las caja la comida en ella parecía brillar como el oro, las otras 3 chicas se quedaron viendo el almuerzo de nanoha sorprendidas, no solo era una gran cantidad sino que también era comida de primera clase además de tener una gran variedad de alimentos

"Caviar, foie gras, trufa, langosta, camarón, aleta de tiburón, erizo frito, bistec de solomillo, rollitos primavera y risotto"

Suzuka menciono uno tras otro los platillos de nanoha mientras esta última comenzaba a comerlos como si no fueran nada

"¿Takamachi-san, a que se dedica tu familia?"

"¿Eh? N-nada en especial, somos una familia normal nakajima-san"

No había manera en la que nanoha le dijera que su familia era la líder de un grupo de gánsters

"No sabía que venias de una familia rica"

"Por eso te digo que no es así Bannings-san"

(Nunca imagine que mis almuerzos fueran tan diferentes del de los demás)

"Por cierto tsukimura-san"

"Puedes llamarme suzuka, Takamachi-san"

"¿De verdad? Entonces me gustaría que me llamaras por mi primer nombre también"

"A mi puedes llamarme ginga"

"Suzuka-chan y ginga-chan, ¿entonces?"

Las 3 se quedaron viendo a arisa, quien estaba tomando su jugo con una mirada poco entusiasta

"No me molesta si me llamas arisa"

"Sí, arisa-chan. Suzuka-chan quería disculparme de nuevo por rechazar tu oferta de entrar al club de natación"

"Está bien, no te preocupes por eso. De todos modos, estoy feliz de que ayer no te hubiera pasado nada"

"Takamachi-sa… quiero decir, nanoha-chan ¿Qué te parece si vamos al karaoke este fin de semana?"

"Me gustaría ginga-chan, también deberíamos invitar a Testarossa. Ayer pasamos por uno después de clases y me sorprendió cuando la escuche cantar, es muy buen"

"Disculpa nanoha-chan, hay algo que he querido preguntarte hace un tiempo acerca de fate-chan y tú"

"¿Qué cosa, suzuka-chan?"

"¿En verdad están enamoradas?"

"¿Eh…? Pues…"

Antes de contestar nanoha recordó lo que fate le había dicho en una ocasión, que podían contarle la verdad a un amigo cercano que pudiera guardar el secreto, como fate se lo había dicho a carim

Nanoha les hizo una señal para que se acercaran más, cuando lo hicieron nanoha miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca de ellas y luego en voz baja les dijo

"La verdad es que no, pero es un secreto y no deben decírselo a nadie"

"Entonces realmente no son pareja"

Dijo arisa en voz baja para confirmarlo

"Así es. Debido a ciertas circunstancias entre nuestro padres, tenemos que hacernos pasar por novias"

"Entonces no te gusta Testarossa-san…"

"Solo como una amiga, ginga-chan"

"Ya-ya veo"

Ginga recordó la conversación que fate y nanoha habían tenido en el salón de clases antes de la reunión de estudio en la casa de fate. En esa ocasión fate había dicho que eran 'forzadas a actuar', ahora ginga entendía a que se refería

"Entonces nanoha-chan, ¿Qué harías si aparece alguien a quien le gusta fate-chan?"

"Eso sería problemático dadas las circunstancias, suzuka-chan. Pero no tendría problemas si Testarossa está bien con esa persona. De cualquier manera, definitivamente y sin importar que deben mantener esto en secreto"

"Sí"

"Entendemos"

"ROGER"

Ginga, suzuka y arisa respondieron una tras otra

"Si alguien más se enterara la ciudad seria destruida"

Un sudor frio bajaba por el cuerpo de nanoha al imaginar eso

"¿Qué clase de personas son tu familia?"

"Una familia común y corriente"

Nanoha trato de convencer a arisa con sus palabras, aunque esta estaba escéptica a creer eso

"Como sea, ahora regreso. Tengo que ir al tocador"

"Yo también voy"

Nanoha y arisa salieron del salón dejando a ginga y suzuka atrás.

"Entonces ¿Qué harás ahora, ginga-chan? ¿Vas a confesarte?"

Ginga se sobresaltó al escuchar a suzuka

"N-no puedo hacer eso así como así…"

"Si tardas tanto puede que aparezca alguien más y te la quite de verdad"

Ginga bajo su mirada al piso

"Sí, tienes razón. Casi me había rendido cuando supe que nanoha-chan era su novia, pero ahora tengo una nueva oportunidad y no quiero desperdiciarla. Lo hare, le diré a Testarossa-san como me siento"

Suzuka se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras llenas de confianza de su amiga, confianza que se esfumo tan rápido como había llegado, pues ginga comenzó a temblar de solo pensar en lo que iba a hacer

"¿Q-qu-qu-qu-que debería hacer? Me avergüenza solo imaginarlo"

El cuerpo de ginga temblaba y su cara estaba completamente roja. Suzuka dio un gran suspiro

"Solo díselo claramente. Hace solo unos segundos dijiste que lo harías así que no te eches para atrás ahora"

Luego de clases, nanoha y fate se encontraban cuidando a los animales detrás de la escuela

"Testarossa, gracias de nuevo por haberme salvado ayer"

"Ya te dije que no necesitas agradecérmelo. Mi cuerpo solo se movió antes de que pudiera pensar, hasta yo me sorprendí. Además, como tú 'novia' era mi deber"

"Pues hiciste un excelente trabajo como 'novia'"

Las dos chicas se rieron ligeramente

"Por cierto Takamachi, escuche que has estado recibiendo cartas de amor"

"Sí, esta mañana encontré una en mi escritorio al llegar. Quiere que nos reunamos después de las actividades del club"

"Ya veo"

"No te preocupes Testarossa, no pienso cambiarte"

Nanoha dijo en tono de burla y fate solo sonrió. Luego de terminar su trabajo nanoha fue a encontrarse con la persona que le había dejado la carta en el lugar acordado y fate fue por sus cosas al salón de clases

En ese momento, en el salón, ginga y suzuka se preparaban para irse a casa. Además de ellas no había nadie más, los otros alumnos ya se habían ido o se encontraban aun en sus clubs

"Ginga-chan, ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de fate-chan?"

"¿Eh?"

Ginga se encontraba guardando sus libros y no se esperaba esa pregunta

"Las conozco desde hace tiempo, pero no logro saber qué es lo que te gusta de ella. Sé que fate es una buena persona, pero…"

"Pues… ella es amable y um… una buena persona. Se el porqué, pero es difícil cuando trato de ponerlo en palabras… No se cómo describirlo"

Justo en ese momento la puerta del salón fue abierta y quien entro fue fate

"¿Eh? No esperaba que ustedes 2 siguieran aquí"

Fate cerró la puerta tras ella y camino hasta su pupitre

En un parpadeo suzuka corrió hasta la puerta diciendo

"Nos vemos después ginga-chan. Tengo algo urgente que hacer, así que me adelantare. Bye"

(N-no puedo creer que haya hecho eso. Suzuka-chan es una tonta)

"Nunca había visto a suzuka con tanta prisa. Realmente debe tener algo importante que hacer"

Como era de esperarse, fate estaba totalmente desentendida de la situación

(Es cierto que decidí confesarme… pero esto es muy repentino)

Cuando ginga miro de nuevo a la puerta considerando irse, vio que hay estaba suzuka vigilándola, era como si dijera 'No vas a escapar'. Ginga inmediatamente se puso tensa al verla

"¿Por qué habrá regresado?"

Aunque fate también era capaz de verla a suzuka parecía no importarle

(¿Qué debería hacer? Creí que tendría un poco más de tiempo para prepararme mentalmente, pero y si no lo hago podríamos seguir de esta manera para siempre. Siento como si mi corazón fuera a estallar)

Ginga finalmente dejo de divagar, parecía que la determinación que tenía esa misma mañana había desaparecido

(Aaaaah, lo siento suzuka-chan, me es imposible hacerlo así de repente)

"¿Estas bien nakajima? Tienes la cara roja"

"¿Eh?"

Ginga no había notado que gracias a sus pensamientos su cara se había vuelto roja como un tomate

"Estás muy roja ¿acaso estas enferma? ¿Tienes fiebre?"

Fate puso su mano en la frente de ginga intentando sentir su temperatura y esto solo hizo que ginga se pusiera aún más roja y que su temperatura corporal aumentara

"Estas muy caliente"

Fate de repente comenzó a alterarse por el estado de ginga

"¿Q-que debería hacer? ¿Llevarte a casa? ¿O tal vez a la enfermería? ¿Mejor al hospital?"

"Cálmate Testarossa-san"

"No puedo calmarme, tu temperatura podría ser mayor a 40 grados"

Viendo a fate, ginga pensó sobre lo que suzuka le había preguntado antes

(Suzuka-chan, esto es lo que me gusta de Testarossa-san)

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de ginga al pensar en lo amable y considerada que era la chica frente a ella

"Espérame aquí un momento nakajima, iré a comprar una medicina para la fiebre"

"Espera Testarossa-san"

Ginga tomo del brazo a fate, quien en ese momento se disponía a salir corriendo, deteniéndola. Luego de unos segundos ginga cayó en cuenta de que estaba sujetando a fate y su cara, que había regresado a su tono normal, se puso roja de nuevo

"¿Nakajima?"

(Lo hare suzuka-chan, se lo diré. Tengo que hacerlo ahora)

Ginga soltó a fate y reunió todo su valor y determinación

"Testarossa-san, la verdad es que yo… tengo algo importante que decirte… Desde que nos conocimos en secundaria… tú me… has…"

Fate se mantenía callada escuchando a ginga, mientras pensaba que era lo que esta iba a decirle. Fate creía que esta era la típica declaración que había visto en novelas y series, pero también pensaba que podría solo estar malinterpretando la situación

Ginga que había estado mirando el suelo todo el tiempo finalmente levanto la cara. Fate pudo ver como sus mejillas estaban más rojas que antes, si es que eso era posible. Cuando parecía que ginga iba a decir algo más… el sonido de algo rompiéndose las interrumpió

Fue un fuerte ruido, una pelota de beisbol atravesó una de las ventanas de su salón rompiendo el vidrio en el proceso. Tanto fate como ginga sintieron como si sus corazones se les hubieran salido por el gran susto que se llevaron

[Lo sentimos. ¿Alguien resulto herido?]

Desde el patio, uno de los miembros del equipo de beisbol se disculpaba por su descuido

"¡Eso fue peligroso! ¡Tengan más cuidado!"

Fate grito a través de la ventana de una manera que normalmente no haría

[¡Woah, rayos! Se ha molestado]

"Discúlpame nakajima, iré a buscar algo con que limpiar. Regresare en un momento, procura no tocar los vidrios"

"¿Eh…?"

Fate de mal humor se disponía a salir del salón pero justo antes de cruzar la puerta se detuvo y se voltio hacia ginga

"Por cierto, ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?"

"No… era… nada importante, no te preocupes"

Con su valor y determinación habiendo desaparecido completamente, ginga no pudo hacer nada más que dejar las cosas así

"Ya veo. Bueno, regreso en un momento"

En cuanto fate salió del salón, ginga se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo y soltó un gran suspiro. Sentía como si hubiera perdido todas sus fuerzas y ya no podía mantenerse en pie

(¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo en ese momento?)

Ginga pensaba que si dios realmente existía, entonces había sido muy cruel con ella. Ginga puso su mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos

(Mi corazón aún sigue acelerado. Con el trabajo que me costó armarme de valor… Un poco más y le hubiera dicho que me gustaba)

Por su parte, fate iba camino al cuarto de servicio donde se guardaban las escobas y otros utensilios de limpieza

(Me lleve un buen susto por culpa de esa pelota. Me pregunto qué quería decirme nakajima, si lo que arisa dijo es cierto, entonces nakajima se me iba a declarar. Pero al final dijo que no era nada importante así que puede que me equivoque. Podría ser que tengo algo raro, tal vez huela extraña por pasar tanto tiempo con los animales)

Fate regreso al salón con una escoba y una pala, y con la ayuda de ginga recogieron los pedazos de vidrio rápidamente

"Nos vemos mañana nakajima"

"Si, hasta mañana Testarossa-san"

Fate fue a regresar las cosas que había tomado prestadas para limpiar, además de ir a avisarle a carim para que cambiaran la ventana rota por una nueva

Ginga salió de la escuela con una expresión decaída. En la entrada suzuka la estaba esperando. Las 2 caminaron en silencio por varios minutos

"Lo siento suzuka-chan. Después de todo no se lo pude decir"

"Ya veo. Aunque la verdad no esperaba que lo hicieras"

Ginga estuvo a punto de llorar al descubrir que suzuka no esperaba nada de ella desde el inicio

"Bueno, al menos tengo que reconocer que te esmeraste. Tal vez te presione demasiado"

"Suzuka-chan…"

"Pero si lo hechas a perder la próxima vez dejaremos de ser amigas"

"¡¿Qué?! No puede ser…"

La normalmente tranquila suzuka comenzaba a desesperarse por la actitud de su amiga

(Puede que no deba, pero aun cuando no pude decirle lo que sentía me siento aliviada. Las cosas no están tan mal como están ahora, si le dijera esto a suzuka-chan seguro se enojaría conmigo. De cualquier manera, un día definitivamente le diré mis sentimientos a Testarossa-san)

De regreso en la escuela, luego de hablar con carim, fate volvió al salón para buscar su bolso e irse a su casa. Inesperadamente se encontró con otra chica

"Me sorprende que sigas aquí, takamachi"

"Yo debería ser quien diga eso, pensé que ya te habrías ido. ¿Y qué le paso a la ventana?"

"Esa es precisamente la razón por la que sigo aquí. Una pelota de beisbol la rompió, nakajima y yo tuvimos que limpiar el desastre. Vengo de avisarle a carim para que la reparen. ¿Tú por qué sigues aquí?"

"La persona que me dejo la carta para que nos reuniéramos se tardó en aparecer. Cuando lo rechace me pregunto que si al menos podíamos ser amigos, le dije que sí y nos quedamos hablando hasta hace un rato. Cuando vine a buscar mis cosas vi que tu bolso seguía aquí, así que decidí esperarte"

"Ya veo, siento si te hice esperar mucho"

"No te preocupes por eso. ¿Nos vamos?"

"Sí"

"¿Les importa si las acompaño?"

Una tercera chica entro al salón de clases

"Carim ¿Ya has terminado los deberes del consejo estudiantil?"

"Sí, el asunto de la ventana rota fue lo último que tenía por hacer. Pensé que me tomaría más tiempo pero no fue así"

"Bueno, vámonos"

Luego de decir eso Fate tomo su bolso y las tres salieron del salón

"¿Qué les parece si paramos por algo de comer camino a casa? Ya es tarde y comienzo a tener hambre"

"Si sigues comiendo tanto antes de la cena vas a engordar takamachi"

"Decirle a una chica que engordara es un tabú ¿Sabias?"

"¿En serio?"

"Nanoha-san tiene razón fate. Además de que tu comentario fue muy poco delicado"

"Lo lamento"

Las tres chicas salieron de la escuela mientras charlaban alegremente

"Testarossa ¿Desde cuándo conoces a carim-san?"

"Nos conocimos en nuestro último año de la escuela primaria"

"Hemos estado en las mismas clases desde entonces, podrías decir que somos amigas de la infancia"

"Amigas de la infancia ¿Eh?"

Después de escuchar a carim decir eso nanoha se quedó pensando en silencio por varios segundos

"¿Pasa algo takamachi?"

"No. Solo estaba pensando en alguien que no he visto en mucho tiempo"

"¿Un amigo?"

Pregunto fate con curiosidad

"Así es. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora Stern?"

En algún momento de la noche, miyuki se encontraba en una bodega abandonada de la ciudad a la espera de alguien

"Lamento la tardanza, miyuki-sama"

"Finalmente llegas Stern, estaba impaciente"

Miyuki saco una foto de su bolsillo y se la dio a la persona que acababa de llegar

"Ella es tu próximo objetivo, su nombre es Fate Testarossa. Seguramente ya has escuchado que nuestra señorita está en una relación con ella. Sin embargo yo pienso que de alguna manera está engañando a la señorita"

"Si eso es verdad entonces no perdonare a esta chica"

"Ella es solo una simple e insignificante niña que no tiene nada de especial. Además de que fue criada por un grupo de monos sin modales, no se merece a nuestra señorita. No es posible que a ella le guste una persona así"

"¿En verdad es tan terrible?"

"No puedo proteger a la señorita yo sola. Pero tú eres mi mejor subordinado, fuiste entrenado por mí y por kyoya-sama. Estoy segura de que podrás salvar a la señorita de esa chica"

"Entendido. Por favor deje a la señorita en mis manos, voy a encargarme de esa chica Fate"

 **-Continuara-**


	8. VIII

**¿Rival?**

El día apenas comenzaba, fate y sus compañeras se encontraban ya en el salón de clases esperando que la maestra encargada diera inicio a su tutoría, habían pasado tan solo 2 días desde el incidente de la ventana rota, la cual ya había sido reemplazada

La clase estaba más animada de lo usual, pues el rumor de un estudiante que se trasfería ese mismo día se había esparcido por toda la escuela

"Hey ¿es cierto que habrá un nuevo estudiante?"

"Así parece, escuche que su transferencia fue repentina"

"Las personas que lo vieron ayer dicen que es un chico"

"Yo escuche que es muy atractivo"

"Espero que ese 'chico bonito' no termine en nuestra clase"

Las conversaciones sobre el susodicho estudiante nuevo podían escucharse por todo el salón, el último comentario parecía ser de un chico con poca suerte con las mujeres

"Muy bien, todos a sus lugares"

Luego de escuchar la orden de su maestra que acababa de entrar, todos los estudiantes se fueron a sus respectivos asientos

"Puede que sea repentino, pero hoy se nos unirá un nuevo estudiante de intercambio. Por favor entra, Starks-san"

La puerta del salón se abrió una vez más y el estudiante llamado Starks entro al salón. Llevaba puesto el uniforme masculino de la escuela que todos suponían había estudiado antes. El nuevo estudiante camino y se paró justo al lado de la profesora y se presento

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Stern Starks. Es un placer conocerlos"

Luego de su presentación, muchas de las chicas dejaron salir gritos apasionados

"Es un chico muy atractivo"

"¿Sera un modelo?"

La maestra ignoro el escándalo y se dirijo a Stern

"Siéntate en el lugar que desees"

"Sí"

Stern dio una respuesta corta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a un asiento vacío que estaba en la parte de atrás de la clase

Fate no podía dejar de mirar al nuevo estudiante, pero no era porque estuviera encantada por él. Si alguien le pidiera que lo describiera, entonces ella diría que es idéntico a nanoha. Eran casi iguales, no le extrañaría si le dijeran que son gemelos. La diferencia que más destacaba entre ambas era que stern no llevaba la coleta de lado que caracterizaba a nanoha, en su lugar el cabello de stern era corto a la altura de los hombros

Por su parte arisa lo veía sospechosamente, mientras que carim lo miraba indiferente. Suzuka y ginga le daban la bienvenida en un grado menor de entusiasmo al de las otras estudiantes

Mientras el estudiante transferido caminaba a su asiento, su mirada se cruzó con la de fate. A fate le pareció que stern le sonrió por un momento. Justo en ese momento nanoha, que había estado en silencio desde que el nuevo estudiante entro, se puso de pie un poco exaltada

"¡¿Stern?!"

"¡Señorita!"

Stern se abalanzo sobre nanoha sin previo aviso y la abrazo

"A pasado mucho tiempo, señorita"

"¡Kyaaaaa!"

Muchos estudiantes se exaltaron aún más por la repentina muestra de afecto de stern

"¡Stern! ¿Qué estás haciendo tan de repente?"

Nanoha tomo a stern de sus hombros y lo despego de ella

"¡Señorita, cuanto he deseado verla! ¡Se ha vuelto más hermosa que antes!"

Los estudiantes estaban muy curiosos por la situación y comenzaron a decir lo que querían

"¿Qué clase de relación tienen ellos dos?"

"Parece que Testarossa-san tiene un rival ahora"

"Ella no se ha movido para nada, debe estar en shock"

"Ella no tiene oportunidad ¿Cierto?"

"Ese chico es demasiado apuesto"

"Ella sigue sin moverse"

Los últimos comentarios molestaron a fate, por lo que se giró en dirección a los que dijeron eso

"Dejen de decir lo que les da la gana"

Fate no estaba en shock porque un chico abrazara a su (falsa) novia frente a ella, sino que había algo que le molestaba acerca de stern

(Parece que takamachi le conoce, eso significa que ¿es gánster? De cualquier modo parecen llevarse bien)

"Bueno, dejen el escándalo y regresen a sus asiento"

El aviso de la profesora acabo con el bullicio por el momento y todos se sentaron una vez más, incluyendo a stern

Luego de que la clase de orientación terminara nanoha llevo a stern a la esquina del salón para poder conversar

"Discúlpeme por no haberle avisado que me transferiría aquí, fue algo repentino. Por órdenes de miyuki-sama estaré a su lado de ahora en adelante y seré su guardaespaldas"

"Eso está bien pero… stern ¿Por qué tienes ese uniforme?"

"A decir verdad… no pude conseguir el uniforme de esta escuela por más que lo intente. Así que no tuve otra opción. Por cierto señorita, escuche que está saliendo con una maravillosa persona, si no le molesta ¿Me la presentaría?"

"¿Eh?... Uh, claro"

Nanoha le hizo señales a fate, que había estado viéndolas desde su asiento, para que se acercara a ellas. Fate sin mucha prisa camino hasta donde estaban las 2 y se paró junto a nanoha

"Stern, déjame presentártela. Ella es mi… mi novia"

No importa cuánto tiempo pasara, fate se sentía avergonzada cuando nanoha la llamaba 'su novia', a su vez nanoha también le avergonzaba llamarla así

"Mucho gusto… Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa"

"¡Oh! He escuchado rumores suyos. Parece una persona fiable, estando usted con nosotros el futuro de nuestra organización está asegurado"

"Gracias…"

Nanoha y fate hicieron una sonrisa forzada

(Pensé que al ser parte del grupo de takamachi seria alguien peligroso como miyuki-san, pero parece que me equivoque)

"Me disculpo por mis malos modales, aun no me he presentado correctamente. Soy Stern Starks, crecí junto a la señorita, solíamos jugar juntos cuando éramos niños. Últimamente no he tenido la oportunidad de verla, pero siempre ha estado presente en mi corazón"

"Ya veo. Sino mal recuerdo creo que me habías hablado de starks antes"

"Sí, es la persona que te dije que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Nuestra relación es igual a la de la tuya con carim-san"

"Ya veo, por cierto starks, ¿Por qué usas ese uniforme?"

"No consiguió el de esta escuela"

Nanoha, que había hecho la misma pregunta antes, fue quien le contesto a fate

"Sí, pero…"

Antes de que fate pudiera continuar, la campana que daba inicio a la siguiente clase sonó por lo que la conversación termino ahí

Las clases pasaron en un parpadeo y ya era la hora del almuerzo. Fate, nanoha y stern se quedaron a comer en el salón, como era de esperarse las miradas estaban puestas sobre stern, quien ya de por si destacaba, añadiendo a esto el hecho de que estaba tratando de alimentar a nanoha

"Señorita diga 'Ah'"

Stern extendió un tenedor que llevaba un pequeño pedazo de carne, a la boca de nanoha

"Ya te dije que yo puedo comer sola, stern"

"No tiene nada de malo señorita. Cuando éramos niños yo solía darle de comer de esta manera"

"Ya no somos niños"

Fate solo veía a los dos desde su pupitre. Nanoha estaba un poco avergonzada por ser tratada de manera consentida pero a stern parecía no importarle que los demás los observaran

Arisa poso su mano en el hombro de fate para captar su atención y luego le dijo en tono de broma

"¿Está todo bien Testarossa-san? Parece que ahora tienes un oponente formidable. Si te descuidas podrían quitarte a tu novia"

Fate solo veía a arisa en silencio, sabía que responderle solo empeoraría las cosas para ella

"Suficiente"

Luego de decir eso, nanoha se levantó de su asiento

"¿A dónde va señorita?"

"Al tocador y no me sigas"

"Entiendo, tómese su tiempo"

Nanoha salió del salón dejando a stern atrás. Ya sin nanoha a su alrededor, stern fijo su mirada en fate

"Testarossa-san, ¿Le importaría si le hago una pregunta?"

"No me molesta, ¿de qué se trata?"

"Es solo algo que quiero aclarar sobre la señorita. ¿Usted realmente la ama?"

Fate casi escupe el jugo que estaba tomando, sabía que stern le preguntaría algo sobre su relación con nanoha pero no esperaba que fuera tan directa. Fate dudo unos segundos en contestar, pero finalmente hablo en voz baja

"Por supuesto que sí"

"Ya veo, en ese caso ¿Qué tanto la ama?"

"¿Eh? Pues… es difícil expresarlo con palabras"

"¿Es serio?"

"Sí"

"¿Darías tu vida por la señorita?"

"Lo haría"

Fate respondió sin pensarlo

"Ya veo, eso me tranquiliza"

Por un momento fate pensó que la charla había finalizado pero no fue así. Stern tomo un lápiz y en un parpadeo lo coloco a solo centímetros de la garganta de fate

(¿Qué está pasando?)

Fate estaba paralizada, sentía que si hacia algún movimiento seria su fin aunque solo se tratara de un lápiz

"Estoy decepcionado, ni siquiera pudo evitar un ataque tan sencillo"

Stern retiro el lápiz del cuello de fate y se acercó a su oreja para murmurarle

"Finalmente pude conocer a la persona de la que la señorita se enamoró pero resulto ser una chica simple, débil y que tienen siempre la guardia baja ¿Cómo podrías tu protegerla? Debe ser verdad que engañaste a la señorita de alguna manera para que se enamorara de ti. ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr? ¿Quieres nuestro territorio? ¿O acaso nuestra organización? "

(Me retracto de lo que pensé antes, no estaba equivocada. Esta persona es muy peligrosa)

Stern finalmente se incorporó y continúo hablando sin importarle que los otros estudiantes oyeran

"No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué la señorita está enamorada de alguien como tú? No veo nada bueno en ti…"

Stern perdio los estribos y grito mientras pisaba el piso con fuerza haciendo una pataleta

"¡Francamente hablando yo amo a la señorita mucho más que tú!"

Como era de esperarse la clase se convirtió en un alboroto de nuevo al escuchar esta declaración

Fate no podía seguirle el hilo a stern, luego de un segundo este recobro la compostura

"Hmp… Como sea, te lo dejare claro. Voy a quitarte a la señorita, tenlo por seguro, te mostrare quien merece estar su lado"

"¡Kyaa!"

Muchas chicas gritaban emocionadas por las audaces palabras de stern

(No es como que realmente estemos enamoradas la una de la otra pero no puedo permitir que eso pase. La ciudad depende de que takamachi y yo seamos pareja)

Fate inhalo profundo y trato de sonar lo más genial que pudo

"Stark, presta atención a lo que te voy a decir. ¡Ella es mi novia y no se la daré a nadie! ¡¿Me entiendes?!"

"¡Kyaa!"

Una vez más las chicas en el salón gritaron por la emoción

(Rayos, me deje llevar y grite algo vergonzoso en frente de todos)

Una extraña sensación que emanaba de stern saco a fate de sus pensamientos

"He, ¿Dijiste novia? No vas a dejar que nadie te la quite ¿Eh?"

Daba la impresión que un aura negra rodeaba a stern

Justo en ese momento nanoha entro al salón para detener esa situación y evitar que empeorara. Ella había estado escuchando desde hacía un rato detrás de la puerta, incluso escucho cuando fate la llamo su novia haciendo que se sonrojara por un instante

"Ustedes dos paren ¡Stop! ¿Qué están haciendo? Por favor llévense bien ¿Sí?"

"Señorita por favor quédese fuera de esto. Siento si le causó problemas pero no puedo aceptarla a ella como su novia. Después de todo yo le hice una promesa cuando éramos niños"

"¿Promesa?"

"Le prometí que sería más fuerte para poder protegerla, es por eso que me sometí a un duro entrenamiento y pulí mis habilidades por años. Seré yo quien la proteja en lugar de esta débil y miedosa niña"

Stern señaló a fate casi con lágrimas en sus ojos

"Dices que darías tu vida por la señorita, entonces demuéstramelo. Fate Testarossa, te reto a un duelo por la señorita. Si puedes vencerme entonces te reconoceré, pero si yo gano nunca volverás a acercarte a la señorita ¿Aceptas?"

"No tengo otra opción ¿Cierto?"

Completamente acorralada, fate no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar

"Ustedes dos cálmense"

"El duelo será hoy después de clases en el patio de la escuela. No huyas"

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de nanoha, stern se fue a su asiento y no dijo nada más durante el resto del descanso. Nanoha por su parte saco a fate del salón y la llevó a la azotea para hablar en privado

"¿Por qué aceptaste su desafío?"

"No tenía otra opción, parecía que no aceptaría un 'no' por respuesta"

"Me temía que esto pasara"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Miyuki seguramente fue quien le envió. Ella y mi onii-san le tomaron cuando era niño y le entrenaron, es un luchador prodigio por decirlo suavemente"

"¿Un luchador prodigio?"

"Por cierto, hace unos años un grupo me secuestro y stern me salvo el solo y además destruyo toda su organización"

"En verdad es alguien peligroso"

"Lo es, por eso no tengas un duelo con el"

"Imposible, llegados a este punto no hay manera de echar reversa a esta situación. Si pierdo o no me aparezco entonces se quedara contigo y eso sería malo para esta ciudad"

"Entonces ¿crees poder ganarle?"

"Me gustaría pensar que sí. Como sea, tendré que arreglármelas de alguna manera"

"Al menos… no seas imprudente"

"¿Eh?"

"Como dije, si estas en una situación en la que tengas que rendirte solo hazlo, no importar lo que le pueda pasar a la ciudad"

"Voy a tener eso en cuenta. De todas formas quiero preguntarte algo sobre starks"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué lo tratas de 'él'? Digo, es una chica ¿no?"

"Entonces te diste cuenta"

"Sí, aunque parece que la mayoría de la clase no lo ha notado"

"Por alguna razón quiere hacerse pasar por un chico, así que solo le sigo la corriente. Aunque no sé por qué"

"Ya veo, como sea démonos prisa y regresemos al salón. La clase ya va a empezar"

Y así el día paso, cuando las clases terminaron el asunto de la pelea por nanoha se había esparcido por toda la escuela, por supuesto los estudiantes se aseguraron de que no llegara a oídos de los profesores. Muchos estudiantes se habían reunido en el patio de la escuela cuando fate y nanoha llegaron

Fate se había quitado la chaqueta de su uniforma para poder moverse con más comodidad, frente a ella estaba stern aparentemente lista

"Te felicito por no haber huido"

"Veras, no puedo mostrarme patética antes mi honey. Como sea, quisiera preguntarte algo ¿Qué es todo esto?"

"No estoy seguro"

Después de mirar a su alrededor, stern le respondió a fate. La situación era…

"¡Animo starks-kun!"

Había un grupo de chicas con pancartas apoyando a stern, por otro lado había un grupo de estudiantes que estaban apostando por quien ganaría, siendo liderados por arisa

"¡Vamos, hagan sus apuestas!"

Por supuesto, ya que apostar dinero estaba mal en su lugar apostaban cupones del almuerzo

"Apuesto tres cupones a starks-san"

"Yo apuesto diez"

Por alguna razón todos estaban a favor de stern, ya sea que para ellos era obvio quien ganaría o porque guardaran algún rencor por fate

Probablemente las únicas que estaban del lado de fate eran, por supuesto nanoha, carim que había sido convencida por fate para permitirles tener este desafío, suzuka y ginga

"Cuando el reloj marque las 5 el duelo comenzara, todo estará permitido, el perdedor se decidirá cuando alguno de los dos se rinda o no pueda continuar. ¿Entendido?"

Stern ignoro el ajetreo y le explico a fate las reglas

"Sí"

Faltaba menos de un minuto para las 5

(A estas alturas ya no hay vuelta atrás. Hasta ahora nunca había tenido una pelea pero cuando era niña entrene un poco con lilith, así que tengo un poco de fuerza en mis piernas. Todo lo que puedo hacer es dar lo mejor de mí)

El reloj finalmente marco las 5, inmediatamente stern sacó una pistola y disparo. La bala paso a un lado de la cabeza de fate

"¡¿A esto se refería con que todo estaba permitido?!"

Sin pensarlo dos veces fate empezó a correr en dirección opuesta a stern y esta comenzó a perseguirlo

Los estudiantes se quedaron viéndolas sorprendidos

"¿Esa era un arma de verdad?"

"Imposible, ¿Cómo crees?"

Los estudiantes se convencieron a ellos mismo de que esa arma no era real, pero fate que había crecido en una familia de yakuzas podía diferenciar entre un arma de verdad y una falsa y esa sin duda era de verdad

(Buena suerte Testarossa)

Todo lo que nanoha podía hacer era desear que nada le pasara a fate

De alguna manera fate se las arregló para llegar a la entrada del edifico escolar sin ninguna herida, pero stern no dejaba de dispararle, en cuanto se le acababan las municiones reemplazaba su arma por otra y continuaba con su asedio

"Deja de huir y pelea"

"No seas tonto, quien le haría caso a alguien que le apunta con un arma"

"Eres una cobarde. Tenía razón, no eres capaz de proteger a loa señorita. Yo seré quien la proteja"

Fate doblo en una esquina y subió las escaleras al segundo piso, luego siguió y subió hacia el tercero

"No dejas de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, ¿acaso ella te ha pedido alguna vez que la protejas?"

"¿Cómo dices…?"

"Ella no es el tipo de chica que se sienta a ser protegida, ¿no eres tu quien está imponiendo su deseo sobre ella? Ni siquiera eres un hombre. Deberías quedarte en silencio y solo observarla"

"¿Quién dices que no es un hombre? Ahora si te matare"

(Solo logre que se enojara más. No importa, ya casi llego, de ser posible prefería no tener que hacer esto pero es mi única oportunidad de ganar)

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar sobre mi sin saber nada?!"

Stern reducía la distancia entre las 2 cada vez más pero eso era lo que fate esperaba, ella había planeado traerla hasta ese lugar desde el principio

"Haber si te atreves a seguirme hasta aquí"

En cuanto vio una ventana abierta, fate no dudo en lanzarse a través de ella

"No escaparas"

Segada por la ira, stern se lanzó detrás de ella sin pensarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho ya era muy tarde, ambas caían en dirección a la piscina de la escuela

"Espero que el agua te ayude a enfriarte la cabeza"

Ambos chocaron contra el agua con fuerza. Ya que la piscina quedaba en la parte trasera de la escuela, los estudiantes que estaban allí por el duelo pudieron verlas

"¡Cayeron en la piscina desde el tercer piso!"

"¿Estarán bien?"

"No lo sé, vayamos a ver"

"¡Sí!"

Todos los estudiantes se apresuraron para ir a la piscina, claro que nanoha estaba con ellos. Debido a que la piscina estaba rodeada por una gran valla, los estudiantes tenían que rodearla para poder entrar. Mientras ellos lo hacían, fate salió a la superficie

Como fate se había preparado tanto mental como físicamente para la caída de alguna forma la soporto, pero stern no tuvo la misma suerte y termino por desmayarse en algún momento, así que fate tuvo que sacarla del agua

(Mi plan resulto de alguna manera. Pero realmente tenía miedo, por un momento pensé que moriría)

"Oye ¿estás bien?"

Luego de sacar a stern, fate la acostó en el piso y le dio unas palmaditas en la cara para que reaccionara pero ella no despertó

(Ya que esta inconsciente supongo que gane. Pero cuando despierte seguro que vendrá contra mí otra vez)

Fate estornudo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de frio

(Aun cuando casi es verano hace algo de frio, será mejor que me seque o pescare un resfriado)

Cuando fate estaba a punto de irse a los vestidores y dejar atrás a stern su conciencia no se lo permitió y decidió llevarse a stern con ella

(Sentiría remordimiento si la hubiera dejado hay tirada y se resfriara)

Una vez dentro de los vestidores de chicas, fate acostó a stern de nuevo en el piso y comenzó a desvestirla para poner a secar su ropa. Además se aseguró de quitarle sus armas por su propia seguridad

Cuando stern recobro el conocimiento, fate ya le había quitado sus pantalones, además de la chaqueta del uniforme y le estaba desabotonando la camisa. Stern repentinamente empujo a fate y retrocedió sin levantase del piso

"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo…?!"

"Solo te estaba cambiando la para que no te resfriaras"

Stern cruzo sus brazos sobre sus pechos para cubrir su sostén que estaba a la vista, por primera vez la expresión seria de stern cambio, ahora estaba completamente roja por la vergüenza

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Por qué no estas sorprendida?"

"¿De qué? ¿De que seas una chica? Lo supe cuando te vi por primera vez. ¿Por qué te haces pasar por un hombre?"

"Es algo necesario"

[Oye fate]

[¿Testarossa, stern dónde están?]

[¿Testarossa-san estas bien?]

[Fate-chan]

(Parece que todos están aquí)

Fate estaba a punto de llamarlos pero cayó en cuenta de algo, la situación de stern. Stern había dicho que hacerse pasar por un hombre era algo 'necesario', fate no comprendía realmente por qué pero si era algo importante para stern entonces no podía dejar que las otras personas descubrieran que era una chica, eso era lo que fate sentía

"Starks ponte tu ropa rápido"

Fate tomo los pantalones de stern y estiro sus manos hacia ella para dárselos pero…

"¡No te me acerques!"

Stern se alejaba de fate siempre que esta intentaba acercarse

"¿Testarossa?"

Nanoha entro sorpresivamente al vestuario de mujeres acompañada de un grupo de chicas pero este estaba vacío

"Juraría que escuche la voz de alguien. ¿Dónde estarán? Ya hemos buscado por toda la piscina"

"Takamachi-san, el vestuario de hombres también está vacío"

Un chico se asomó en la puerta e informo eso

"Ya me lo suponía"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que te lo suponías, nanoha-san?"

"¿Eh? No, por nada carim-san"

Nanoha sabía que stern tenía sus razones para aparentar ser un chico así que no podía decirles la verdad sobre ella y para disimular envió a los chicos a revisar el vestuario de hombres aun sabiendo que no estarían allí

Desde uno de los estrechos casilleros fate y stern estaban viendo la situación en el vestuario a través de unas pequeñas ranuras. Para evitar que la verdad sobre stern saliera a la luz, fate tomo toda la ropa en el piso y a stern, y las metió en el casillero justo antes de que nanoha entrara pero debido al pánico fate también se metió sin pensarlo bien

"¿Qué pretendes al métenos a ambas en un lugar tan apretado?"

Pregunto stern en voz baja

"No tenía otra opción"

"Lo entiendo, pero si nos encuentran así…"

"Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo"

"Olvídalo, de todas formas esto es conveniente. No puedo ver a la señorita a la cara en estos momentos"

Lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de stern

"¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa?"

Fate entro en pánico al ver a stern llorar

"Perdí de una manera tan patética, ¿Cómo pude perder ante ti? ¿Si ni siquiera puedo derrotarte cómo puedo esperar proteger a la señorita?"

(Está actuando como una persona completamente diferente a la de antes. De todos modos, aun cuando ambas somos chicas estamos en una situación comprometedora. Ahora que la miro más de cerca sus pechos son más grandes que los míos. No es momento para pensar en esas cosas… Rayos, estoy demasiado consiente de ella y me estoy poniendo nerviosa)

Para espantar esos extraños pensamientos de su mente fate golpeo la parte posterior de su cabeza contra el casillero

"¿Qué te ocurre?"

Stern vio a fate con una mirada de confusión

"No es nada, solo pensaba en que realmente eres una chica"

"Por el bien de mi misión he abandonado ser una chica"

"Ya veo, creo que es una lástima. Aun cuando soy mujer puedo decir que eres muy linda"

"¡¿Qu-?! No digas tonterías, no soy linda"

Stern estaba muy avergonzada, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que era linda

Justo en ese momento el casillero fue abierto por nanoha, fate y stern parecían haber olvidado la situación en la que estaban. Junto a nanoha estaban también otros estudiantes, por su puesto la escena en la que fate y stern estaban era obviamente muy comprometedora por lo que todos se exaltaron, incluso la misma nanoha, la cual no pudo evitar gritar

"¡¿Qu-que están haciendo ustedes dos?!"

Luego de que fate y stern explicaran la situación todos se tranquilizaron. Por supuesto la explicación vino después de que ambas se cambiaran sus uniformes mojados por los de educación física

"Ya veo, entonces eso fue lo que paso"

Dijo nanoha ya calmada

"Sigo sorprendida, no creí que starks-san fuera en verdad una chica"

Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con ginga

"Señorita, yo, stern starks, lamento haberle mentido acerca de ser un chico"

"¿Qué estás diciendo stern? Yo ya sabía que eres una chica"

"¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?"

Stern no pudo evitar sorprenderse

"Desde siempre, ¿no lo recuerdas? Nos bañamos juntas cuando éramos niñas"

"Ahora que lo menciona, creo recordar que paso algo como eso"

"¿Por qué te hacías pasar por un chico stern?"

"Fue una orden de miyuki-sama. Cuando fui recogida por kyouya-sama hace diez años él pensó que yo era un niño, pero miyuki-sama se dio cuenta de que en verdad era una niña. Aun así miyuki-sama me dijo que debía hacerme pasar por un hombre y no decirle la verdad a nadie, en especial a usted, señorita"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Supongo que ya no importa si se lo digo, miyuki-sama planeaba criarme para que me convirtiera en la pareja de la señorita en el futuro"

"Así que eso estaba planeando miyuki onee-chan, incluso si yo hubiera creído que eras un chico ¿miyuki onee-chan no pensó en que lo descubriría eventualmente?"

"Más importante ¿Quién gano el duelo?"

Arisa estaba más interesada en el duelo que en la historia de stern

"Pues… creo que podrías llamarlo un empate"

"No, es tu victoria, Fate Testarossa. Yo perdí"

A nanoha le sorprendió que stern aceptara su derrota tan fácilmente

"Sí, yo perdí el duelo. ¡Pero eso no significa que te reconozca como la pareja de la señorita, Fate Testarossa!"

"¿Eh?"

"Aunque perdí no me demostraste que eres capaz de proteger a la señorita, la cual era la razón de este duelo. Por ahora dejare las cosas como están, pero si llego a sentir que eres inapropiada para con la señorita me encargare de ti inmediatamente"

"… Ya veo, haz lo que quieras"

Fate estaba segura que sería inútil intentar hablar con stern, ya que era como hablar con arisa, así que dejo las cosas como estaban. Nanoha por su parte dejo salir un suspiro pensando que se aproximaban momentos problemáticos

"De cualquier forma, me sorprende que hayas saltado desde el tercer piso a la piscina, Testarossa"

"Bueno, anoche vi un anime en el que lo hicieron (Ranma 1/2) y de alguna manera lo hice inconscientemente"

"No hagas cosas peligrosos sacadas de la televisión"

"Lo siento takamachi"

"Bueno, ya que estas bien acompáñame al consejo estudiantil, fate"

"¿Por qué carim?"

"Tienes que escribir una carta de disculpa por este incidente y por usar la piscina sin permiso"

"Entiendo"

Sin más opción, fate se fue con carim al consejo estudiantil, con el duelo terminado todos los estudiantes se dispersaron dejando solas a nanoha y stern

"Yo realmente perdí ante ella"

"No te preocupes por eso stern"

"No me refiero al duelo señorita, ella me dijo que usted no es el tipo de chica que se sienta a ser protegida y ahora que lo pienso tiene razón. Usted solía ser muy inquieta cuando éramos niños, salía sola de casa y regresaba cubierta de tierra pero siempre sonriendo"

"Nyahahaha, supongo que era un poco hiperactiva por ese entonces. Stern, quisiera que te llevaras bien con Testarossa, ella no es una mala persona como miyuki onee-chan cree"

Stern se mantuvo en silencio por un tiempo pensando

"…Me di cuenta de eso, a pesar de que ella tenía miedo me enfrento por usted, supongo que ella es alguien valiente. Puede que no esté interesada en nuestra organización, pero aun así tiene que demostrarme que merece estar a su lado"

Por un momento nanoha creyó que había logrado convencer a stern pero al final no fue así

(Tengo que hacer algo para calmar las cosas antes de que se descontrolen otra vez)

Nanoha comenzó a idear un plan para que stern reconociera a fate, plan que debía poner en marcha lo más pronto posible

 **-Continuara-**


End file.
